Memorias de un Diablo adolescente
by Logan Morninghtstar
Summary: No todo esta dicho sobre el mundo mitológico te atreveras a conocer lo que acontece cuando juntas la locura de un demonio la impulsividad de un adolescente humano y los poderes absurdos dados por tener la sangre divina correcta .Ranted M por lenguaje malsonante y futuro gore.
1. Prólogo: Más allá de la Niebla

**DISCLAMER:NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS DE PERCY JACKSON,LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

 **Explicación de lo oculto más alla de la Niebla**

Bien si estas leyendo esto ya supongo que sabras de la existencia de como mínimo uno de los panteones divinos, FELICIDADES ya sabes lo mas basico lo siguiente es un "Spoiler vital" asi que haya tu si lo lees,lo escribire entre comillas en cursiva y negrita para que te quede bien claro **_"Todos los panteones mitológicos son reales, y algo mas determinados dioses tienen dos polos (no me refiero a la esquizofrenia del panteón grecorromano).Algunos dioses al cabo del tiempo por culpa del panteón que tiene mayor importancia y adoración en la actualidad (El Cristiano) han sido por asi decirlo demonizados un ejempolo de ello son los denominados cuatro grandes reyes demoníacos Leviathan es desde la antigüedad una diosa atlante soberana de los mares ,Astaroth es uno de los principales dioses del panteón celta encargado de las cosechas y la guerra, Beluzbel es un antiguo dios babilónico cuyos títulos se han perdido ya de la memoria y como no Lucifer es el dios primordial grecorromano de la luz y la oscuridad, ademas de mi padre."_**

Mi nombre es Logan Morninghtstart y soy el principe de los nueve circulos del inframundo cristiano, **EL PRINCIPE DIABLO.**

Esta es la primera historia que publico por lo que pido por favor me comuniqueis si encontrais alguna falta de ortografía y también acepto críticas a preferencia positivas.Y por adelantado os doy las gracias.


	2. Soy el principe Diablo, encantado

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DELOLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Bueno empecemos con buen pie, mi nombre es Logan Augusto Lucifer Morninghtstart o Logan para abreviar(Lo del nombre compuesto creo que es un porque mi padre tiene un poco de Ego de más).Actualmente tendre 17 años, es un poco difícil saberlo cuando tu padre es un ser inmortal, tus maestros son los tres generales (también inmortales ) de tu padre y un Dios dragón de la destrucción y tu mejor amigo un humano que acausa de ser tan emo(O esa es mi teoría) acabo convirtiéndose en una especie de sincorazón (Dicho sea de paso que ni el mismo sabe como coño se transformó en uno) pues como habras notado el dominio de Kronos esta un poco olvidado entre mis conocidos, a lo que iba soy una especie de Semidiós/Semidemonio y la otra mitad humano ,y si os preguntais por que no vivo con mi madre por eso de las antiguas leyes divinas la respuesta es simple...Ella murió dando a luz y como gracias a que mi padre es el "Rey demonio" pues se paso por el forro de los cojones el reglamento pues no pensaba dejarme en un orfanato.Bueno a lo que voy que me desvio mas veces del tema que veces le a sido Zeus infiel a Hera. En forma mortal medire cosa metro ochenta tengo el pelo castaño cobrizo largo atado a la altura de la nuca en una coleta y ojos negros cual ónice, mi rostro tiene rasgos afiliados soy de constitución robusta y de pigmentacion cuasi vampirica visto por lo general una camiseta negra de manga corta vaqueros ajustados negros tenis convert negros y una cadena de plata con un dije de un ángel(ironico lo se)que fue de mi madre la cual me lo coloco antes de morir. Si antes he dicho mortal pues tal es mi poder que mi padre se ha visto forzado a limitar mediante sellos mi poder para que no se destruya mi cuerpo además de haber echo un antiguo ritual con el que pude acceder a la inmortalidad en forma de diablo( aunque no uso esta forma a menos que deba luchar contra un enemigo realmente fuerte pues haciendo una analogía con el anime mi poder seria como la fusión de Bills, el Rikudou Sennin, Gogeta Supersayajin lvl 4, Vegeto SDS (Supersayajin dios Supersayajin) Kaguya y el Avatar en su máximo poder y siendo portadora la fusión del Boster Gear habiendo efectuado un bost50),en esta forma mi pelo se torna negro cual obsidiana con mechones del mismo rojo de la sangre el cual dejo suelto y cae por el frente formando un flequillo que me tapa el ojo izquierdo y el resto cae llegando a media espalda, mis pupilas se tornan con el diseño del Yin(rojo) y el Yang(dorado) mi altura aumenta hasta el metro noventa y siete mi fisionomia se torna atletica me salen de la espalda alas con un plumaje rojizo en la parte superior que cuando llega a la mitad se tornan en escamas cual alas de dragón tornandose su coloración a un tono más oscuro y salen desde mis occipitales dos cuernos con forma en cierta medida taurina y mi piel adquiere un tono mas palido de lo normal (que ya es decir).Cuando estoy transformado mi ropa suele ser una camiseta roja de manga corta unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo en color negro gastados una cazadora invernal con capucha la cual tiene pelo de Fenrir(ni idea de como Hades llego ese pelo hay ) unas botas militares altas negras y mi colgante del cual nunca me separo ademas de una espada de adamantium infernal.A bueno como debo ir al colegio como mortal (algo que sinceramente no soprto) digamos que soy gallego y si os preguntais por que facil en Galicia se encuentra una de las pocas entradas al inframundo el llamado "Burato do inferno"(Agujero del infierno para quien no quiera entender) y bueno quien quiera que diga que las "Tierras Antiguas" son peligrosas os esta mintiendo el unico monstruo que me ha "atacado" ha sido Kurama mi zorro de nueve colas mientras jugabamos(y si el nombre no es casual es una cria del Kurama original ya explicaré mas adelante como nos conocimos) aun asi la vida por aqui no es aburrida siempre me puedo acercar al montel del Courel o a las fragas del Heume a hablar con los trasnos y hadas o a practicar magia con las brujas y meigas (estas últimas son por asi decirlo espíritus puros de la magia que se han visto ligados a ciertos lugares y los protegen junto a su fauna y flora ademas de ayudar a quien se lo pida de buenas maneras).

Bueno si a todo lo dicho añadimos que tengo la capacidad ,estando aun limitado en mi forma mortal, de un control absoluto de la luz y la oscuridad tal de poder empalar a una persona con una estaca formada de su propia sombra solidificada o alterar y generar dimensiones con anomalias temporales mediante mi Photoquinesis y he aprendido la Hanta Hakai no Ryūjin no Mahö (magia del cazador de dioses dragones de la destrucción) y bueno un largo listado de poderes tan absurdamente chetos que harían quedar al propio Kaos como un completo inútil debilucho o lo que es lo mismo al nivel de Zeus/Jupiter o como le salga de los cojones (que en mi opinión Hera debería cortarle por haberle sido infiel tantas veces) hacerse llamar que para mi siempre sera el Subnormal que era tan feo que su padre confundio con una piedra y con mas Ego que Narciso, y que aun ni haciéndole tragar el jodido rio Lete entero olvidaría su estúpida soberbia y que quede claro no tengo nada personal contra el solo digo lo que se piensa generalmente cuando lo ves de lejos un par de veces.

Bueno en lo que refiere a mi padre el es un hombre alto midiendo metro noventa tiene el pelo de un color azul tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno en una noche sin luna tiene una complexión atlética y ojos del mismo color del rubí suele vestir o trajes de Armani y zapatos de vestir o unas bermudas y una camiseta que le quede un poco larga y unas sandalias (Lo del termino medio como que no va con él).Su carácter es por lo general serio mientras esta en público cuando estamos nosotros dos solos o con mis maestros es la persona mas alegre . Aunque suele ponerse melancólico y EMOcionarse mucho cuando recuerda a mi madre la unica mujer que amó (A excepexcepción de Lilyth a quien quiero como una madre).

Con respecto a mi draconino maestro su nombre es Acnologia (Y no no es el de Fairy Tail) es un dragon de 100 metros de de largo desde la punta del morro a la punta de la cola unas alas con escamas que dan un efecto de ser plumas de 50 metros de envergadura y garras afiladas su rostro es liso con una marca en forma de corazón roto,su espalda esta plagada de múltiples puas.Sus escamas son de un tono obsidiana con tintes mas aculados en la zona de su rostro y su marca tiene un carmesi.Suele ser muy afable y un tanto gruñon cuando convivimos pero en el instante que empieza el entrenamiento es un majadero psicópata y demente aunque no puedo negar que sus metodos sean efectivos ( demasiado en opinion a mi padre) y lo mas curioso es que decidió entrenarme por que un día cuando apenas tenia 11 meses me subí a su cabeza y no queria bajar aunque esa historia ya la contare en otro momento.

El resto si tal ya os los ire describiendo según vayan apareciendo.

Con esto dicho no me queda más que deciros mas que en otro momento os seguiré contando.Se despide Logan Morninghtstart y a sido un placer conoceros.


	3. Como conocí a mi maestro

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A SU AUTOR RICK RIORDAN.**

A ver por dónde podría empezar a contaros mi historia, bueno empezaré por el principio para evitarme problemas.

Bueno lo que os contaré a continuación ocurrió cuando tenía 11 meses, y en efecto por si alguien lo dudaba fue cuando

conocí a mi draconino maestro Acnologia.

estaba yo aburrido en mi habitación tumbado en la cama y si me acuerdo aún teniendo 11 meses cosas de ser más un ser un dios que un humano bueno a lo que iba decidí explorar el castillo y sus inmediaciones y se vive un castillo lo se tópico pero a mi padre le gusta creo que es un gusto que comcomparten todos los dioses encargados del inframundo sean del panteón que sean. Bueno en esto que me aleje de más ( no se como aun a día de hoy llegue a 180 kilómetros del castillo en menos de 10 minutos sin usar poder alguno ) y llegue a la cueva donde descansaba Acnologia y yo con mi infantil curiosidad me subi por su cola recorri su lomo y me pose en su cabeza justo encima de su mandíbula(no se muy bien si seria llamado morro o ocico asi que lo dejare en mandibula) y el al sentir un estraño peso en dicho lugar abrió perezosamente un ojo, después de lo cual me vio seguidamente bufo y me intento tirar y yo de alguna manera me mantenía agarrado mientras reia infantilmente.Continuo intentando tirarme durante todo el día hasta que al anochecer me quede dormido(como es lógico) despues de lo cual Acnologia siguió mi rastro hasta que llego al castillo y cuando llego se encontró a mi padre de los nervios buscando me.Mi padre le dio las gracias y le pidió disculpas por las molestias que le pudiera haber ocasionado yo,sensei(Maestro/profesor en japones) le dijo que no fue ninguna molestia y que tras ver mis capacidades estaba dispuesto a entrenarme (Que conste el primer año de entrenamiento usaba a Acnologia como juguete,no fue buena idea querer que un niño de tres años entrene) cosa que mi padre acepto mas que nada por cortesía se arrepintió al año y un día de que empezase el entrenamiento o bueno el primer día que empecé a entrenar.Yo mismo me sigo cuestionando si ffue la mejor idea que nada mas empezar me enseñase el Hakai no Ryūjin no Hoko (Rugido del Dios Dragón de la destrucción ) el lado bueno me cargue a los asesinos que habían mandado unos demonios ancianos que no me aceptaban como principe por ser en parte humano bueno también los destrui a ellos sin querer del enfado y edo que mas que un rugido fue un gruñido.

Bueno después de esa no hubo quien dudase de mi mérito también ayudo que Lilyth(ella es una mujer de estrema belleza pelirroja con brillos dorados ojos almendra nariz pequeña y una sonrisa encantadora medira cosa de metro sesenta y cinco suele vestir camisetas flojas y largas y pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados(y empiezo a creer que tenemos un problema con ese tipo de pantalones) su piel es de un tono parecido al mio en forma humana) no se despegase de mi lado (aun recuerdo en enfado y la paliza que le dio a Oto-san(padre en japones) cuando se entero de que me dejo entrenarme teniendo solo 4 años) también fue en este tiempo que compartimos cosa de medio año, que comenzó nuestra relación madre-hijo ( también he de admirar que aun siendo el fruto de la infidelidad de su marido sea capaz de tratarme como a un hijo,supongo que entendió que no fue un calenton como con otros dioses sino que realmente se enamoró de mi madre)pues después de ese medio año me dejo ir a entrenarme con Acnologia tras cinvencerls usando la infame técnica de los ojos de cachorrito y explicarle que quería ser fuerte para protegerla junto a todas las personas que aprecio.Tras entrenar ese medio año con Acnologia-sensei (tiempo en el quee dio tiempo a dominar la magia que me enseño) me mude al mundo humano a un pequeño pueblo Cangas.Y entonces fue cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo Artur Graña o como me gusta llamarlo Shadow pero ya os seguiré contando en otro momento.

Hasta la próxima y espero no haberos aburrido.

 **Si alguien tiene alguna crítica apreciación o pregunta que la esprese en los comentarios.**


	4. Entrenamiento y creación de técnicas

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Esto ocurrió cuando ya tenía cuatro años y medio,bueno ya os lo imaginaréis pero bueno tengo que decirlo por si algún idiota aun no se ha enterado. Esto fue lo ocurrió mientras entrenaba con Acnologia-sensei por medio año antes de tener que empezar ese lugar peor que el infierno o que tener que aturar a Zeus (y creerme lo se por experiencia propia ).

El día que empecé el entrenamiento me desperté temprano serian las cinco y media de la mañana (y aun dormi mas de lo que se esperaba mi padre y Lilyth-okaa-san(Okaa-san significa madre en japones y si os preguntais por que uso tanto termino japones pues no puedo deciroslo si es que no quereis un **Spoiler** y si lo quereis ppues preguntadlo en los comentarios y os respondere) pues hay que recordar que un niño de cuatro años emocionado con algo seria posible que incluso se levantase a las tres menos diez de la mañana esa es la hora que según me contaron años después se esperaban que me levantase y me pusiese a insistir en ir...Sip se puede decir que la clarividencia no esta entre sus habilidades) desayune uno litro y medio de leche con un paquete y medio de todtadas (metabolismo ultra acelerado podría deborar el peso de un T-rex en chocolate y solo me quedaría un poco lleno, si lo se parezco un Sayan pero por suerte para el Dios de la destrucción de mi universo no tengo una transformación que me de un bost que igualaría a un mortal con un dios (un recordatorio mi transformación no me bostea solo adquiero el 100% de mi poder) si no mi simple existencia pondria en riesgo el tejido del universo...sin que yo enrede con el tejido dimensional por motivos que ya os contare)y mi padre me teletransporto a la entrada de la cueva de Acnologia a eso de las ocho menos veinte de la mañana como había quedado con Acnologia y nos pusimos a entrenar.

-Bien enano aunque aprendiste rápido el rugido esa no es mas que la técnica base de todo dragón y para ponerte un poco en forma daras quinientas vueltas alrededor de mi cueva haras 20 sentadillas flexiones y abdominales eso en la mañana en la tarde te entrenare en el control de las energías photonicas y umbrias y en las habilidades de mi magia.Y repetiremos esta rutina por este medio año.-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y sádica que prometia mucho dolor.Su cara cuando hice la parte física en dos horas el primer día y casi sin empezar a sudar no tuvo precio.Luego añadió runas y sellos de gravedad y si en ese momento pesaba 20 kg y en total tenia un aumento gravitacional de 50 veces la gravedad terrestre al final del entrnamiento es decir que mi peso seria una tonelada lo bueno que al ser de gravedad y no pesos como tal no afectaron negativamente a mi crecimiento (eso si no pude devolver nunca un golpe de los que tenían cojones a intentarlo literalmente seria una emulación de Saitama,un puñetazo y serian reducidos a polvo de estrellas por decirlo de forma poética)

Bueno en lo que se refiere al control de mis habilidades empecé con teoría para comprender la base de cada energía,mientras la photonica es una energía positiva cuyo fin es curar y proteger mientras la umbría es una energía mas versátil y con tendetendencias de interrogación y asesinato.En base a ese conocimiento empecé de forma práctica con su manipulación y con la creación de técnicas basadas algunas en los dibujos que miraba en ese entonces,Algunas fueron:

Luz protectora Escudo espejo(su funcionamiento es el mismo que en Yu-Gi-Oh refleja el ataque lanzado a su "dueño" haciendo que sea destruido por su propio poder)

Curación luminoca:Sanación divina(utilizando las propiedades de aceleración y curación de la energía photonica permite curar incluso heridas mortales como un corte en la yugular)

Técnica de las sombras:Empalación de las mil espadas sombrias(su propio nombre lo indica)

Técnica de oscuridad:Empalamiento anal-oral de la sombra traidora (como su propio nombre indica el enemigo es asesinado(si tiene suerte) por una estaca de oscuridad pura salida de su propia sombra que hace el trayecto indicado)(Si lo se como un niño de cuatro años creo una técnica tan brutal, fácil conocía las historias de los dioses y bueno siempre me parecieron interesantes los castigos de Artemisa y bueno el resto es historia. Unos años despues a los 12 cuando entraba en la pubertad y las hormonas hacen lo que hacen cree una versión pervertida para la incapacitacion temporal denominado Técnica de las sombras:Violación anal de la sombra de Jiraiya(que conste es efectiva))

Tecnica sombría :Agujas del torturador (se invocan unas agujas que se clavan en determinados puntos para aumentar la sensación del dolor y así obtener información).

En cuanto a la magia Hakai no DoragonSlayer tarde unos dos meses en aprender las técnicas basicas (Rugido, garras ,colmillo, puño de hierro y alas del dios dragón de la destrucción ) despues Sensei me enseño a usar el poder de la destrucción en bruto el conocido ataque Hakai propio de los dioses de la destrucción cosa que me tomo otro mes en perfeccionar y después cree mis propios ataques como:Bomba del juicio final del Hakai no Ryūjin(lo escribire asi para acortar el titítulo de Acnologia)y latigazo de cola del Hakai no Ryūjin entre otros esto me llevo los tres meses restantes y el último día antes de tener que irme al mundo humano Acnologia me regalo una de sus escamas que he de decir que aun estoy en proceso de convertir en escudo pero no doy encontrado el último material que me falta una imagen de un acto de fidelidad de Zeus (eso le daría tal poder que seria capaz de resistir y seguir intacto después de recibir un ataque a máxima potencia de mi forma demoniaca haciendolo virtualmente indestructible ).

Al día siguiente me marche hacia el mundo humano pero eso ya os lo contaré en el siguiente capítulo.

Se despide afectuosamente vuestro nareador o lo que es lo mismo un servidor.

 **En lo que respecta a las críticas recibidas en los comentarios son bien recibidas y se agradecen y ya sabéis comentarios críticas y preguntas serán recibidas con gusto.**


	5. Ascenso al mundo humano y aparece Shadow

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

 **Por si a alguien le cabía alguna duda entre parentesis van las aclaraciones.**

Bueno esto ocurrió cuando cumplí los 5 años el 6 de junio para ser exactos mi padre me mando llamar (siendo sincero, se pone un poco melodramático con determinados temas y como no quiere entrar en su estado EMOtivo los trata como si fuesen asuntos oficiales) para comunicarme que ese año empezaría a estudiar en el mundo humano, aunque por si os lo preguntais ,si existen también colegios, institutos y universidades en el inframundo.

El caso es que cuando llegué a su despacho empezó a soltarme un discurso que si mal no recuerdo era algo como

\- "Logan Augusto Lucifer Morninghtstar como principe del los 9 circulos del infierno, heredero de la aurora, heraldo del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad (y una lista de títulos que paso de nombrar para no aburriros a vosotros y a mi mismo ) seras enviado a la tierra para que estudies entre los mortales ,pues en parte lo eres, residirás en las tierras de Breogan, anterior reino celta de Galaecia, que recibe en la actualidad el nombre de Galicia."Sí mal no recuerdo lo dijo en un tono bastante solemne y que no admitía queja alguna aun así mi respuesta no tuvo precio.

-"Padre acepto mi obligación como (añadir listado de mis títulos,osea una media hora después) y mantendré en alto el apellido Morninghtstar como se espera de mi y tratare de mantener alejados a los mortales del terreno sobrenatural y así mantenerlos protegidos,así mismo sembrare la duda y el pecado en la mente de los...Hmmmffff jajajaja lo siento papi pero sabes que solo tenias que decirme que podre ir al cole a la tierra no hacia falta toda estas tonterías"Lo reconozco no fue la mejor idea mi padre entro en fase EMOtiva mientras se reia de la forma en la que decidí expresarme mientras que a Lilyth le dio un ataque de ternura y corrió a abrazarme con lo que en consecuencia dije "Mami Lilyth suelta me que me haces pupa" lo se,lo se un poco bipolar mi vocabulario pero es lo que tiene ser un príncipe de 5 años al que le tocó aprender etiqueta desde los 4 años.

Así al día siguiente fui junto a mis padres a matricularme al colegio a en donde estudiaría,después de lo cual fuimos a nuestra casa a acomodar las cosas y después dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Así continuo el verano entre paseo e ir a la playa.

A mediados de agosto fuimos a comprar el material escolar indicado en el papel que nos dieron al matricularme y cuando me di cuenta ya era 16 de septiembre y empezaba el colegio,yo le había pedido a mi padre un sello de contención física para poder jugar como un niño normal sin preocuparme en exceder me en mi fuerza pero debido a mi grado de fuerza aun con el puesto mi potencia física era suficiente como para parar un coche a 20m/s (metros/segundo unos 72 km/h) con una mano sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mi apariencia en aquella época era más o menos asi:

Tenia el pelo corto castaño claro un poco erizado y desordenado mediría al rededor de 1,3 metros vestía un pantalón vaquero tres cuartos azul una camiseta de manga corta gris deportivas negras y una parca blanca.

Cuando llegue estaba un poco nervioso por ser el que llegaba nuevo, en eso se me acerco un niño: era de mi misma estatura tenia el pelo negro liso un poco largo,ojos negros cual obsidiana llevaba una camiseta negra con un dibujo de un corazón rojo encadenado por cadenas doradas pantalon tres cuartos vaquero azul deportivas blancas y un chaleco rojo.

-Ola eu son Artur .E ti como te chamas?

-Eu son Logan é son novo aqui mudeime fai pouco.

-Iso mola. Queres ser o meu amigo?

-Claro.Sentamonos xuntos?

-Pareceme ben.

Cuando la profesora entro en clase yo ya me había sentado junto ha Artur (No le puse el mote de Shadow hasta que estábamos en primero de la ESO y hasta que llegue ese punto de la historia lo nombrare por su nombre) en la columna del medio pues la clase estaba dividida en tres columnas en parejas de pupitres.

-Hola yo soy ...(Sinceramente ni me acuerdo del nombre de la profesora ,siempre nos referíamos a ella por profe .)y sere vuestra tutora estos dos años.Bueno hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Logan,¿Logan quieres salir a presentarte a tus compañeros?

-Si profe. Hola mi nombre es Logan Augusto Lucifer Morninghtstar pero podeis llamarme Logan espero que seamos todos amigos .-Dije con una sonrisa zorruna al mas puro estilo de cierto jinchuriki Uzumaki.

-Bueno Logan puedes volver a tu sitio.

Y asi continuo el curso en el recreo a.veces jugaba con mis compañeros al fútbol (De portero no me queria arriesgar a matar a nadie de un balonazo pues mis tiros son comparables a los de Axel Blaze pues el balón se prende en llamas literalmente) otras me las pasaba hablando de series y juegos con Artur.

Aun recuerdo un día que se vunieron unos de segundo a meter con nosotros y salieron escaldados pues cuando intentaron pegarnos aplicanos conocimientos de artes marciales para tumbarlos en el suelo con su propia fuerza (aunque reconozco que además use mi manipulación de la oscuridad y las sombras para bajarles los pantalones) y si os preguntais como pelee sin matar a nadie ,fácil solo use su aceleración para agarrarlo del hombro y tumbarlo frenando su avance con la otra mano sin aplicar fuerza alguna.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano quedamos todo el mes de Julio para ir a la playa (solo jugabamos en la arena pues ninguno sabia aun nadar) y jugar al parque,en Agosto "hice un viaje familiar" que se resume en que estube entrenando con Leviathan que me enseño Eoloquinesis(control del aire) ,Hidroqinesis(control del agua) y Crioquinesis(control del hielo ) ademas de lucha con lanza y tridente y ademas me enseño a nadar y a montar en canoa.

 **Aqui acaba el capítulo.Si quereis algo ya sabéis comentario o MP (mensaje privado ) un saludo que la luz y las sombras os ayuden y os den fuerza.**


	6. El honor de la espada y de 2 a 5

**Disclaimer:Lo ya dicho no me pertenece nada de lo relacionado a las sagas escritas por Rick Riordan.**

El verano había pasado sin que me diese cuenta y segundo había comenzado.

Artur empezó su camino del Emo (por más que le cueste admitirlo) llevando camisetas en tonos fríos como por ejemplo azules tan claras como el hielo y eso si los pantalones vaqueros negros que no falten(Realmente el tema de los vaqueros negros me está empezando a preocupar, me estoy dando cuenta que tanto Shadow Lilyth y yo tenemos una obsesión con ese tipo de pantalones).

Por mi parte seguía usando combinaciones de negro con blanco o rojo, desde aquella ya empecé a dejar crecer mi pelo, he de reconocer aunque me pese que en un principio me lo dejé crecer para parecerme a Link más que por gusto (aunque bueno mi estética no me importa se mucho en aquella época pues recordemos que tenía 7 años), también por mi admiración hacia Link pedí a mi padre que me enseñase esgrima, su respuesta fue que me esperase al siguiente verano pues Astaroth, Ares o algún otro dios para que me enseñase y mientras tanto me apunto (más para que dejase de insistir y quejarme) a clases de kendo que al final fue kenjutsu, a las que Artur también se apuntó, que ofrecían ese año en las diferentes actividades extraescolares.

El primer día que empezaron las clases de "kendo" (lo digo entre comillas pues aquello era más kenjutsu que otra cosa) note algo raro en el sensei el cual era un hombre de raza asiática más concretamente era japonés, medía sobre metro ochenta (uno de los motivos de mi sospecha pues la media de altura masculina en Japón está sobre el metro sesenta y cinco), su pelo era negro azulado con destellos dorados cuál nube de tormenta cargada de rayos el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta cual samurai;complexión atlética cuál artista marcial, usaba una yukata negra con un Kanji en la espalda (que ahora se que era el de tormenta) debajo de la cual una camiseta de manga corta ceñida blanca y un hakama gris. También solía llevar colgada en la espalda una katana de manera transversal(la coña fue cuando le dijimos que parecía un samurai intentando hacerse pasar por shinobi, el cabreo que pillo) cuya funda era gris, mango del mismo color que la funda con adornos de rayos de color dorado; el guardamanos era también gris y en forma de nube, y su hoja era de un metal azulado con diseño de olas en la parte del filo, la katana fue otro punto que acrecentó mis sospechas sobre quien era mi sensei.

Ese día cuando acabo el entrenamiento, y vino mi padre a buscarme le comenté por el camino mis sospechas de que mi sensei podría ser el dios shintoista de la guerra, el mar y las tormentas:Susanno'O y me dijo que el siguiente día cuando me viniera a buscarme hablaría con él sensei para averiguarlo.

Así pasó una semana sin que pasase nada importante y llegó de nuevo el día de entrenamiento con "Arashi-sensei" (si otro punto muy sospechoso era que el muy idiota uso como pseudónimo Arashi nombre que significa tormenta en japonés) tras dar tres vueltas al "dojo" el cual era el pabellón del colegio y hacer 10 flexiones de brazos, 10 abdominales y 10 sentadillas empezamos las prácticas habituales del entrenamiento como correcto agarre de la katana/boken y unas katas básicas interestilos de kenjutsu y cuando se acabó la clase, al instante ya entraba mi padre para hablar con sensei, si por más rey del inframundo , señor del mal etc. que sea no deja de ser un ser racional que le teme a la furia femenina ( porque si quedaba alguna duda le conté mis sospechas también a Lilyth quien obligó a mi padre a cumplir lo acordado conmigo por el camino) además de que cuando es necesario también es un padre sobreprotector, aunque como ya os habréis dado cuenta por lo sucedido con Acnologia también puede llegar a ser un completo desastre.

Mi padre me mando que espérase sentado en los bancos de la puerta mientras el hablaba en privado con Arashi-sensei, cosa un tanto inútil pues además de tener sentidos muy superiores a los humanos por ser en parte diablo/dios, y su fuera poco mis sentidos están aún más aumentados por mi entrenamiento Dragon Slayer, en resumen Susanno'O confirmó que era él y le explicó a a mi padre que sintió ganas de enseñar el antiguo arte de la espada el cual sentía se estaba perdiendo y solo fue casualidad que se topase conmigo y bueno todo continuo normal y para final de ese curso ya podía darle algo de lucha a Susanno'O y hacerlo sudar aunque nunca le llegase a ganar ese curso.

En lo académico no hubo ningún suceso relevante, y con el final del curso llegó de nuevo el verano y tras cumplir 8 años empezó de nuevo mi entrenamiento vespertino salvo que esta vez Leviathan no fue la encargada sino Beluzbel junto a Ares y para el final del verano ya era un maestro de armas llegando a darle un duro combate a Ares ganándole gracias a ser mejor estratega que él además de haber dominado la pirokinesis y la electrokinesis además de aprender a generar y manejar un instinto asesino ( que de ahora en adelante pondré como KI para abreviar) tal que dejaría el generado por Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin como un simple berrinche infantil.

Para abreviar los siguientes años hasta sexto siguieron un esquema parecido entrenamiento con Susanno'O durante el curso aprendiendo diferentes estilo como el San To Ryu o el Akuma uzu Ryu y en verano entrenamiento en tercero con Astaroth en geokinesis, en cuarto entrene sigilo y artes de caza con Lady Artemisa gracias en parte en ser todavía un infante y ser criado por Lilyth y en quinto fui entrenado por Kurama en el senjustsu de los kitsunes además del uso del chakra gracias a que Susanno'O-sensei se lo pidió de favor y gracias a ello Kurama Jr. o Kuro( como lo llamo cariñosamente por ser una copia de pelaje negro de su padre pero de metro y medio de largo por metro de alto) es actualmente mi compañero de batalla y amigo.

Y con esto se acaba por hoy, si tenéis algo que decir para eso están los comentarios, se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas.


	7. Shadows in the storm

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Era 15 de octubre, andábamos ya en sexto, el cumpleaños de Artur. Salíamos del entrenamiento de kendo e íbamos a ir a dar una vuelta para hablar y celebrar su undécimo cumpleaños, teníamos planeado también nadar un poco aprobechando el buen tiempo que aún reinaba (aparentemente Persefone y Hades decidieron que Persefone se quedase unos días más con su madre como regalo), cada uno llamamos a nuestros padres para avisarles de que iríamos a dar una vuelta y que no se preocupasen. Por mi parte no hubo problema, lo único que me dijo mi padre es que tuviese cuidado y que si había cualquier problema le llamase, lo estraño fue que a Artur no le contestó ningún de sus padres.

-Ostia meu, que carallo esta a pasar ningún dos meus pais colle o móvil, probei co fixo pero tampouco respostan .

-Calma home, o mellor están a conducir, duchado se ou calquer trapallada e non o escoitaron, malo será, se queres volvo a chamar o meu pai para que os avise. Non te raies ti que é o teu aniversario deixa de amolar te. O que me recorda, ten é o meu agasallo.

Dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila y le daba el regalo, el cual era un colgante con un dije del símbolo de los sin corazón de kingdom hearts (si llegó a saber lo que pasó ese mismo día se lo daba en otro momento).

-Okey, xa deixo de amolarme.

Así fuimos a dar una vuelta por Cangas, desde el Compañía de María (es el nombre del colegio al que íbamos) fuimos hasta la playa de los alemanes, en la punta de Rodeira y de ahí todo por la costa hasta la playa de Areamilla, en el camino el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes (si alguien previo el momento y decidió darle un toque épico aún no lo se) y estas amenazaban con precipitar, y ya que calculamos que nos íbamos a mojar, ya que ninguno llevaba paraguas, que que más daba mojarnos por darnos un capuzón que por la lluvia.

Justo cuando íbamos a meternos en el agua, sono el mobil de Artur quien fue a ver quien era por si eran sus padres, más era un número que no reconoció pero decidió contestar por si era importante,

si mal no recuerdo la conversación fue algo así :

-Si, quen é?

-Si, mire soy el sargento Torres, ¿es usted Artur Graña Rivas?

-Si, son eu, que quere de min Sarxento Torres?

-Lamento tener que informarle que hemos hayado los cadáveres de sus padres quienes fueron presuntamente asesinados por un drogadicto que les atraco,lo acompaño en el sentimiento.

Tras lo cual colgó, y tras procesar dicha información Artur tuvo la reacción lógica.

-Non pode ser, non pode haber acontecido isto, non fodeeeer. PORQUEEEEEEE?

Justo en ese momento la tormenta estalló, un rayo iluminó el cielo del ocaso, en ese mismo instante el mar se embravecio pasando de un plácido lago a un millar de filos acuosos que se destruian contra las rocas, la bravura era tal que parecía reflejar una batalla entre dos titanes, apesar de eso era opacado por el poderoso y desconsolado lamento de Artur quien empezó a expulsar un aura brillante, lo sentí era su luz que estaba siendo expulsada por las sombras que ahora inundaban su corazón provocadas y alimentadas por la pérdida de sus padres,mas esta se negaba a ser expulsada(a todo esto yo estaba preparado para convocar una espada de luz mediante mi photoquinesis para matarlo de llegar a convertirse en un heartless o sin corazón) tal era la fuerza que ambos elementos expulsaban que Susanno'O se acerco a ver que pasaba.

-Logan que coño esta pasando?

\- A Artur le acaban de decir que sus padres han sido asesinados y del dolor se ha empezado ha transformar en un sin corazón, sin embargo su luz se resiste a irse y se está librando una batalla entre su luz y su oscuridad, espere un momento. ¡No puede ser! la luz esta siendo envuelta en las sombras como si estas la estuviesen protegiendo, se están equilibrando.

-Logan no me intentes tomar el pelo eso es imposible a menos que se trate de tu padre, tu o los propios espíritus del equilibrio Libra y el ente dual Yin-yang.

-Uno, no te estoy tomando el pelo aunque tienes razón pero como casi todos desconoces la profecía de las sombras sobre los 3 maestros supremos del equilibrio.(Para aclarar, las sombras son un ente tan o más antiguo que Caos que sólo aquellos que estas reconocen como dignos podrán entenderlas y recibir su ayuda)

-Logan ilustrame entonces.

-Está bien, las sombras me permiten contarte la, dice tal que así :

 **"Tres jóvenes cuyas voluntades en la tragedia fueron forjadas,**

 **a mantener el equilibrio en el universo están destinados**

 **En sus corazones se hayan luces y sombras en equidad.**

 **El primero:**

 **Del angel caído en falsa desgracia hijo y heredero, su madre por el dio la vida al momento de nacer,**

 **sabio y fuerte se ha de volver para desde las sombras la luz portar.**

 **Su Ying en esta dimensión no se haya pues el equilibrio requiere dualidad.**

 **Zrakshautnouk(Aquel que iguala luz y oscuridad) príncipe de tinieblas portador de luz.**

 **El segundo:**

 **Feliz en su infancia criado**

 **más en su undécimo cumpleaños**

 **por causa de las destino huérfano a quedado**

 **por el lucero del alba será adoptado**

 **y del heredero de las tinieblas amigo y hermano.**

 **En el crepúsculo tormentoso por la furia y la tristeza su poder será despertado**

 **únicamente en su contraparte hayara calma y consuelo**

 **Heraldo de las sombras Ubriksen(sombra del crepúsculo)**

 **en las tinieblas su luz escondió**

 **El tercero:**

 **Solo tristeza y soledad en su infancia su corazón cubrían**

 **de padres u otra familia el destino la privó, en el alba de su decimotercer cumpleaños de la muerte su caballero de umbría armadura la salvará,**

 **en su corazón la luz que resguardaba para proteger a su sombra le dará poder**

 **Ella es Extensemae(luz guardiana del alba) aquella que de las sombras su luz hizo emerger. "**

 **Los tres juntos el equilibrio defenderán de aquellos surgidos antes del nacimiento del primer titan**

 **Más los nueve terrores primordiales sus fuerzas probarán**

 **El destino sólo ellos podrán salvaguardar**

 **El poder nacido del caido**

 **El valor forjado en las sombras**

 **Y**

 **La sabiduría del incierto futuro**

 **Tres fuerzas, tres lores, tres amigos**

 **Aquellos que con sus manos forjarán la balanza."**

Y esa es la profecia.

-Ostia para la profecía he visto leyendas que son menos explícitas.

-Bueno Arashi-sensei parece que Artur ya se está estabilizando.(Por si las dudas decidí llamarle Arashi no fuera a pasar alguien)

En ese momento se acabó de disipar el brillo residual y pudimos ver que donde antes estaba el Artur que conocíamos, en su lugar había un joven de aparentes dieciocho años de metro ochenta y cinco pelo largo liso hasta media espalda de una tonalidad obsidiana con un flequillo que ocultaba la mitad derecha de su rostro sus ojos adquirieron un curioso tono naranja crepúscular llevaba una sudadera gris con el emblema de los sin corazón (un corazón negro encadenado por zarzas escarlata sobre el cual se haya una corona de obsidiana) en el pecho la cual estaba rota en ambos hombros y codos, de los agujeros salían espinas óseas de cinco centímetros de diá mano derecha había cambiado a tener el aspecto de una garra de reptil antropomorfica de escamas rojas mientras que la izquierda en lugar de dedos presentaba garras metalicas articuladas(para los que no se hagan idea son como los dedales de la Inquisidora Diana del juego del profesor Layton vs Phoenix Right solo que son reales en lugar de ser prótesis) , llevaba además un pantalón negro pitillo y unas botas de combate de color carmesí. En su espalda se encontraba una espada estilo zambato de dos metros de largo y medio metro de ancho en su punto de máxima anchura, como empuñadura tenía un mástil de roble de treinta centímetros el cual estaba envuelto en lo que parecían ser jirones de ropa ensangrentada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... - dijo entre lágrimas y ya casi sin voz antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio de liberar semejante poder ademas del estrés psicológico de saber de la muerte de sus padres, tras desmayarse volvió a su anterior aspecto salvo que su pelo siguió del mismo largo y color.

-Uff.. - suspire-Sensei podrías hacerme favor de cargarlo de camino a mi casa, tengo que llamar a mi padre y seria estraño que pudiese cargarlo sin esfuerzo mientras hablo por el móvil.

-Vale, no hay problema deshi(alumno)-dijo al tiempo que agarraba la bolsa de entrenamiento de Artur y acomodaba a este último en su espalda (estaba ya vestido pues como en toda transformación de este tipo, sabe Caos porque, aún si estabas desnudo apareces vestido con tu ropa habitual al destransformarte)

Así nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa mientras hablaba con mi padre el cual me contestó estañado tras tres pitidos

-Que pasó hijo?

-Papá, voy camino a casa con Susanno'O, el poder de hace un momento fue Artur, le llamó la policía sus padres han sido asesinados y de la ira, tristeza e importancia estuvo a punto de transformarse en un sin corazón pero aparentemente su luz se negó a irse y se ha escondido entre las sombras a modo de protección, parece que la profecía de los tres del equilibrio se está empempezando a cumplir y Artur es Ubraksen entonces yo debo se Zrakshautnouk. Eso significa que quedan un par de años para que aparezca Extensemae y desde ese momento todo estallará.

-Pffff . Por un lado haces bien en traer a Artur a casa mejor que descanse y se despierte aquí que al menos le resultará conocido, por el otro lado yo ya sospechaba algo pero esperaba que mis sospechas fueran infundadas. ¿Como se encuentra ahora mismo Artur? ¿Tanquilo o está teniendo pesadillas?

-Bueno, por el momento parece estar bien, Papá si puedes podrías intentar adoptarlo sería lo mejor para él pues muy posiblemente si entra en shock puede volver a despertar su poder y si se descontrola puede herir a alguien. (Mi preocupación, no fue infundada, acabo pasando en el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres aunque el detonante fue la tristeza, aunque eso os lo contaré más tarde)

\- No te preocupes, ya tenía pensado adoptarle,es más creo que Sara y Roi nos habían puesto como tutores legales de Artur a Lylith y a mí si a ellos les llegase a pasar algo. Y por favor recuerda que no debes usar tus poderes de nacimiento cerca de él, siento que es extraño equilibrio en su interior es aún inestable.

-Tranquilo, yo también lo noté sabes que sino ya hubiese usado el viaje de sombras o la phototraslación para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Bueno te cuelgo que ya estamos en la puerta hablamos ahora en persona.

Así le colgué el teléfono y abrí la puerta de casa, guíe a Susanno'O hasta la habitación de invitados para que dejase a Artur, tras lo cual fuimos hasta el despacho donde nos esperaba mi padre.

-Gracias por la ayuda Susanno'O.

-No hay de que Lucifer, es mi alumno después de todo.

Después de esto dejamos a Artur descansar, por suerte era viernes y no había clase al día siguiente, al principio le costó un poco asimilarlo y su personalidad se volvió un tanto depresiva y oscura que de no llegar a estar Lylith mi padre y yo para darle apoyo moral y los entrenamientos con Susanno'O para desahogar su frustración y tristeza una de dos o se intentaba suicidar o se convertía en un justiciero y teniendo en cuenta sus poderes...

Bueno y eso sería todo por ahora, sé que he tardado en publicar pero este recuerdo es algo que no es algo que pueda dejar que Shadow se de cuenta de que os conté por lo que lo he tenido que escribir en los momentos en los que el no estaba en casa lo que complico y alargo el proceso.

Se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	8. Charla con la muerte en el fin del mundo

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Lo que os contaré a continuación ocurrió en mi décimosegundo cumpleaños, tras mucho tiempo con la duda y llevar mas de medio año consolando y vigilando a Shadow para que no hiciese ninguna idiotez decidí hacer algo de lo que a día de hoy no me arrepiento, decidí enfrentar a Tanatos pues aún sabiendo que era irracional lo culpaba de la muerte de mi madre que feliz este en la corte del cielo ( **porque si la he visto, nadie me puede culpar, soy el príncipe del infierno después de todo que me importa "saltarme" las reglas.** ), si os preguntáis que hace allí, pues fácil aún sabiendo que moriría en el parto decidió que era mejor que yo viviese, sabiendo que si ella moría yo podría vivir, en lugar de salvarse a si misma lo que a vista de "tío" Yavhe( **lo cierto es que aparentemente mi padre no fue creado por él sino que son hermanos y en vista de que Yavhe no tenía estómago para el trabajo mi padre se encargo del infierno además de que el es el "Dios" del antiguo testamento** ) fue meritorio de concederle el poder de seguir protegiendome transformándola en su mano derecha( **puesto que según la mitología Cristina le perteneció en un inicio a mi padre, o lo pensó muy bien o ni lo pensó** )bueno a lo que iba, siento si me desvío mucho del tema pero como comprenderéis es un tema delicado y no puedo evitar divagar, con lo cual fui a buscarlo para hablar con él, fue más fácil de lo que espere, lo encontré en Fisterra/Finisterra ( ** _Finis Terre_ o fin de la tierra, se decía que en esta localidad acababa la tierra y el mundo según la concepción del mundo que tenían los romanos** ) el chaval tiene hasta sentido del humor, bastante retorcido, pero lo tiene.

-Buenas Logan, a que debo el placer de tu visita?

-Tanatos he venido a reclamarte el porque de la muerte de mi madre

-Oh! La bella Lylia Fontesuna mujer muy noble, está bien te lo contaré :

"Bueno era el día de hoy hace doce años, lo que me recuerda felicidades, yo recogía y guiaba a las almas como siempre hago, me llego el mensaje de una recogida incierta en Vigo, cuando llegue tu madre estaba dando a luz más parecía que ninguno de los dos lograría sobrevivir, tu madre se encontraba ya en el limbo y al tener el don de la visión ( ya sabéis el don de ver através de la "niebla") me miro y sin emitir sonido alguno me dijo :"Por favor Tanatos si has de llevarte mi vida no me importa pero al menos permite a mi hijo que viva y así mismo permite me permanecer con el al menos un minuto pues quiero irme de este mundo con la imagen de mi pequeña luz." Yo solamente asentí pues aunque no lo creas me conmovió enormemente tal disposición al sacrificio y no confiaba en mis propias palabras, así pues le aporte un pequeño soplo de vida para que realizase su último deseo, segundos después dio a luz y la llevaron a su habitación en el hospital, a los 10 minutos fue una enfermera contigo en brazos y te entrego a tu madre, la cual con una sonrisa se quito el colgante que tenía en el cuello, ese mismo que portas ahora mismo en tu cuello con el dije ladeado para que este sobre tu corazón, beso tu frente con ternura y con un rostro tranquilo y sereno con una pequeña sonrisa miro hacia mi e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para decirme que ya estaba preparada para partir. Poco después llegó tu padre tras notar su muerte y se hizo cargo de ti, tu te pusiste a llorar a tal punto que tu poder, el cual bloquee para que fueses accediendo a él mientras fueras creciendo para no ponerte en riesgo como un leve gesto de amabilidad en honor al sacrificio de tu madre, se despertó de golpe obligando a efectuar el famoso ritual que te permite desligar te a voluntad de tu mortalidad al convertirte en un diablo puro, y el resto ya lo sabes"

-Gracias por contármelo y perdón por mi anterior rudeza Tanatos pero en la tristeza y la pena de no haber conocido a mi madre llegue a la estúpida conclusión de que era culpa tuya, espero y puedas disculparme.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo y relájate tienes doce años y hablas con más seriedad que muchos dioses y eso que ellos tienen eones.

-Está bien, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima al saber que mi madre murió con una sonrisa en la boca y sin ningún dolor. Y si me permites quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Y cual sería?

-Me podrías decir si el hijo de puta que mato a los padres de Artur ya murió? Ardo en deseos de torturar a ese carbón y probar en el ciertas técnicas - dije mientras sonreía de tal forma que hizo temblar a Tanatos.

-Si ese hombre ya ha muerto, es más murió hace cinco minutos de una sobredosis, acabó de llegar de dejar a esa escoria, y tranquilo lo he dejado en tu círculo personal.

-Gracias, y si me disculpas tengo técnicas muuuuuuuuuy dolorosas que probar con ese trozo de mierda.

-Bueno pues adiós.

Lo que pasó a continuación no os lo relatare pues mi padre que vio solo 1 minuto de la tortura acabó traumado durante el siguiente mes, solo os diré que fue en ese momento en el que invente la técnica de la sombra de Jiraiya y que existe una variación de la misma que simula el efecto de que entrase por el "tercer ojo" un cactus cuyas espinas estuviesen al blanco vivo (por si no lo sabéis en el momento en el que un metal está a lo que sería considerado temperatura máxima tiene un brillo blanquecino) sufrir la técnica original de la que surgieron las dos además de otras muchas cosas habiéndole aplicado antes la técnica de las agujas del torturador, posteriormente llevé a Shadow para que pudiese hacerlo sufrir y de alguna manera replicó el mismo tratamiento que le di yo con otras técnicas. Definitivamente ambos somos unos sádicos de cuidado, pero solo pensar en el par que son nuestras novias cabreadas tiembla del miedo hasta Fobos...menos mal que sabemos como evitar su lado malo...

Bueno y con esto se acaba este capítulo, si queréis que cuente al completo la tortura comentad me lo.

Se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	9. Revelaciones en el cementerio

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Esto ocurrió en el primer aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Shadow y ahora os daré la explicación del apodo pues se lo puse debido a que los primeros dos meses deambulaba por ahí como una sombra además de apenas dormir (Aunque no me enorgullezco de ello la mayoría de las veces si estaba despierto más tarde de las 12 de la noche y tenía consigo una tabla Ouija lo dejaba inconsciente mediante un conjuro básico de sueño pero el cabron se volvió inmune, menos mal que ahora está Asahi para controlarlo que si no ya me veía teniendo que cerrar el enlace entre la tierra y el mundo de los espíritus...) además así designamos a su transformación para no rallarnos la cabeza con lo de sin corazón que conserva su luz, aunque en en el mes previo volvió a su comportamiento taciturno y esquivo, lo deje ser ya que comprendía como se sentía y ya que yo desde hacía un año no celebraba mi cumpleaños pues sería como celebrar el que mi madre murió. Cuando llego el día, que cuadro en jueves, faltamos a clase para llevar flores a las tumbas de sus padres que estaban enterrados en el cementerio de Darbo, entramos por el portalón y nos acercamos a sus tumbas, deje solo a Artur mientras yo fui a llenar una botella con agua a la fuente para cambiarsela a los floreros;cuando volví me encontré a Shadow arrodillado llorando frente a los nichos y con un grito angustiado se transformó, esta vez al no haber un grado alto de estrés estaba consciente y descontrolado por la optencion abrupta de poder, pero antes de que dañase nada me concentre y me transforme recitando el "conjuro" mientras pegaba un salto titanico superando la altura del carballo del atrio de la iglesia.

-Desactivacion de los sellos, renuncia a la mortalidad. - Y en volviéndome en una crisálida de sombras que explotó con un destello de luz blanquecina (en sí la frase no es necesaria, pero nadie puede negar lo épica que suena la puta frase)

-Aaarhgg- gruño a dolorido Artur pues su poder estaba tan descontrolado que su poder lo estaba dañando a él mismo.

-Shadow joder calmate o te calmo yo a ostias. - dije mientras preparaba una de mis técnicas de inmovilizacion: **Técnica de las tinieblas :atadura de las cadenas sombrías.** pues descontrolado o no sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y no me apetece tener que moler lo a golpes para que se calme.

Con mi poder una vez que lo tuve bien sujeto selle parcialmente su poder mediante la runa de Astaroth(una de las pocas runas que se pueden aplicar en seres vivos) lo que dejó a Shadow con un bonito trisquel en el hombro derecho, es un sellado temporal que desaparecerá en cuanto controle sus poderes(aunque al final se lo acabo tatuando porque le moló el llevar un símbolo celta en el hombro)

Al poco tiempo, en cosa de minuto y medio, recupero la conciencia y cuando miro en mi dirección solo se le ocurrio decir.

-Ti quen es? A morte, o demo ou quen carallo? E máis importante, que merda fas diante miña e da tumba dos meus pais?

-De primeiras Shadow, acaso non me recoñéces a min o teu mellor amigo dende que estabas en primeiro de primaria? Foder meu iso doe. Por outra parte bueno sobre o de se son o demo casi aínda que iso explicocho agora nun intre, e sobre que fago diante túa e da tumba dos teus país pois iso vira na explicación do anterior.

-Bueno, creoche que eres Logan porque ninguén máis tería os collons de reprochar con tanta naturalidade que non se lle reconoza cando ten unhas pintas tan distintas como as que levas,asi que bule con esa explicación antes de que veña algunha vella mirete con esas pintas e lle de algho por pensar que viu o demo.

Así le explique todo, la existencia de los dioses, mencionando de paso la verdadera identidad de "Arashi", mis poderes( **todo ello después de destransformarme** ) su nuevo estatus como heraldo de las sombras ( **enseñándole mediante una proyección de luz, gracias a mi photoquinesis, su aspecto en ese momento** ) tomándose lo mejor de lo que me lo esperaba y relajándose haciendo que volviese a su forma humana.

-Bueno iso aclara moitas cousas como a túa forza sub realista, non se che pasaría por azar dicirme que ademais existe a Cosmo-enerxía e que tamén es capaz de manexala,non?

-Pois mira de primeiras a forza é debido a un xen da familia da miña nai que provoca o chamado "Titanismo" por outro lado, acaso teño pinta de cabaleiro santo, espectro ou calquera nicricada desas de Saint Seiya?

-Bueno eu só preguntei non fai falta que te poñas así, por certo porque teño un trisquel tatuado no hombreiro?

-Si bueno iso é unha runa para conter o teu poder, que heiche ter que ensinar a manexar.Pero tranquilo que neste fin de semana no cuarto de entrnamento que uso no inferno xa o tes dominado e o trisquel desaparecera so cando o poder remate de estabilizarse.

Así deshice las cadenas ( **que reconozco se me olvidaron quitar cuando recupero la compostura** ) y nos fuimos caminando a casa por el atajo de San Roque, cuando llegamos a casa mi padre estaba esperando y sin dejarle tiempo a hablar dije

-Ya lo sabe todo-dije hasta que recordé algo y mire a Shadow-Ah bueno espera, Artur el cabron que mato a tus padres esta en mi círculo personal cuando acabe tu entrenamiento te dejo que lo tortures un rato-y despues me volví a girar hacia mi padre y complete-así que ahorrate el discurso que hallas preparado.

El viernes volvimos a clase como si nada entregando un justificante de falta por asuntos familiares ( **nuestro tutor que además era el profesor de inglés no nos dijo nada por estar consciente de que día era** ) y cuando llegó el fin de semana fuimos a mi habitación del tiempo, ( **su funcionamiento es parecido a la de Dragon Ball salvo que en esta un día equivale a 5 años y el paso del tiempo es como si solo pasase el tiempo fuera de la habitación** ) el sábado Shadow domino sus poderes ( **si le llevó los 5 años, en mi caso al ser algo genético logre controlar la umbraquinesis en poco tiempo pero el al ser un poder aunque natural en el, en cierta manera adquirido no le resultó tan fácil)** en este tiempo su transformación sufrió un par de cambios, su altura se equiparo al la mía (1,97m) su pelo se volvió negro con las puntas azul marino, su ropa pasó a ser una camiseta naranja de manga corta sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco rojo, los huesos que sobresalían de codos y hombros fueron sustituidos por placas de metal negras en los hombros( **están sobre la camiseta no adheridas a la piel** ) , como las protecciones de los trajes ninja, y los codos estaban cubiertos por calentadores ( **como Sasuke en la tercera ronda de los exámenes Chunin** ), sus manos volvieron a sufrir cambios pasando a parecer ahora la derecha una mano humana revestida de escamas de reptil negras que llegaban a mitad del antebrazo y la izquierda era aparentemente normal y la llevaba cubierta por vendajes negros cuál artista marcial, sus pantalones seguían siendo unos pitillos negros salvo que ahora tenían protecciones de metal en rodillas y espinillas, las botas de combate fueron sustituidas por unos tenis de tela negros, la zampakuto demostro serlo al variar su apariencia a una espada estilo templario con guardia semejante a la cruz celta de color rojo el mango que ahora media treinta centímetros haciéndola más cómoda de manejar y sustituyendo los jirones de ropa por una venda de tono rojizo, la hoja ahora de doble filo media metro veinte de largo y presentaba un color anaranjado, está aún se hallaba a la espalda ahora enfundada.

Cuando llegó el domingo fuimos a mi círculo y Shadow disfruto, despellejando, rebanado, aplicando la tortura de los mil cortes...a la escoria que mato a sus padres lo que alivio un poco su pesar más no hizo que su luz aflora se tan siquiera un poco.

Pero bueno poco menos de un año faltaba para que su luz se dejase ver, aunque eso os lo cuento en otro momento.

Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo, se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	10. Nieva en Samhain

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Era 27 de noviembre creo que cayó en martes, hacia poco más de un mes que le había contado la verdad a Shadow, ese día no me apetecía una mierda ir al colegio y como no puedo usar la escusa de estar enfermo puesto que al ser medio demonio no puedo enfermar me, así que aprovechando que tengo Krioquinesis y que para ese día daban lluvia aproveche para hacer que nevá se en Cangas como no lo hacía desde el 1979 y he de decir que funcionó con una capa de 20 cm de nieve las clases quedaron canceladas por ese día, pero como reza el refrán "sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo " y yo vivo con cinco (por si las dudas mi padre compro un bloque de pisos en el primero viven el junto a Lylith y yo viví hasta los 15 con ellos, en el segundo vive Astaroth, en el tercero viven Shadow y Asahi, en el cuarto Levithan, en el quinto Beluzbel y por último en el ático vivo yo) y para mi mala suerte Astaroth me descubrió. En eso me llamo para que fuese un momento a su piso con alguna escusa que ya ni recuerdo.

-Mira Logan aínda que non me ghusta que andes a xoghar co clima para non ter clase, pero bueno deixareino pasar, mira vou aproveitar para levarte de viaxe, claro que se non queres vir terei que dicir lle a Lylith que está nevada non foi natural.

-Mira que es cabron, pero bue se non lle contas a Lylith non teño problema, pero iso si Shadow ten que vir con nós que senón este home é capaz de matar a alghen sen querer... evitalo. (Aunque no le guste reconocerlo en esos meses entre el dominio de sus poderes y que conocio a Asahi estaba de un humor de perros, aunque teniendo en cuenta su conexión y lo que estaba a pasar ella...)

-Por min non hai problema, total ata iate dicir de que o invitases pois podía lle interesar. Iso si podevos roupa de abrigo que aínda que os dous sexades tan bestas de entrenar no Cocito (el círculo del infierno que está congelado con una temperatura media de 0K) sen nada máis que os calzóns (por si hay alguna duda no, no intentábamos aprender el Ice Make yo ya tengo Krioquinesis y Shadow devido a que es un vago solo quiso aprender a usar el Chakra que por cierto yo tengo los elementos **fuuton** y **doton** y conseguí de alguna forma el **Sunaton** [Elemento arena] , mientras que Shadow como buen Uchiha digo Emo tiene **Katon** y **Raiton** ) pero si andes por la rua habendo 20 cm de neve en plena costa de manga curta ides chamar a atención, porque sabes cantos graos ten que haber para que se acumule esa cantidade de neve na costa?

-Pois se mal non calculei uns dez quince graos baixo cero.

-Era unha pregunta retórica Logan

-Seino ben Astaroth - dije antes de echarle la lengua y echarme a reír mientras volvía a mi casa y de ahí a mi habitación pasando por la de Shadow a avisarle.

De ahí a un rato ya estábamos de camino, dirección Limens por el camino de Masso pasando por la ballenera.

-E onde carallo dis que vamos Astaroth - dijo en su ya clásico tono enfadado Artur porque casi ni habíamos empezado entrar en la pubertad que sino hasta creería que le hacía falta echar un polvo.

-Xa dixen que era segredo, e deixa de tocar os collons dun carrallo dunha vez que parece que estes deixando de fumar ou que a noiva te teña a dúas velas.

-Arrghh.. Hmp-gruño en un principio para acabar con el clásico sonido Uchiha que denota lo Dark Ainstin y Edchi que se habia vuelto.

-Shadow macho vouche ter que meter unha ostia co carallo do Rasengan para que non vaias co Sannin das serpes de orientación sexual dudosa ou que?

-Chhh... Moi gracioso, e eu non terei que levarche a unha igrexa pra exortizarte non?

-Ben vos os dous deixade de pelear que xa cheghamos.

-Pero si este é o túnel cara Limens

-Si pero oculta un segredo, só tedes que recitar un conxuro e xa veredes que pasa. - dixo para dar a volta cara o túnel e entoar o seguinte conxuro

\- **_Devanceiros dos tempos, nos os herdeiros das terras do pobo de Breogán pedimos vos paso para ir ós seculos dos castros abride as portas das eras ESPÍRITOS NAS TEBRAS._**

En ese momento un torrente de luz salió del túnel cegandonos con su brillo, cuando este disminuyó desde la otra punta del túnel se oían cánticos y ajetreo.

-Logan será mellor que empregues o conxuro de tradución instantánea será máis doado comunicarnos, recorda que ningún dos dous domina o Céltico e a min tampouco me apetece andar de intérprete traducindo.

Así estando de acuerdo active la runa de tradución que hay en mi colgante a la vez que Shadow hacia lo mismo (Su efecto es el mismo que el de la Tardis ) menos mal que se me ocurrió grabar varias runas en el reverso de los dijes para ahorrar tiempo y energía en hechizos básicos.

Así sin más nos dirigimos al otro lado del túnel, en el momento que llegamos al otro lado nos recibió la imagen de un castro activo y de tamaño medio.

-Espera Astaroth por un casual non cadrara hoxe Samhain non?

-Efectivamente benvidos o fin de ano Celta no Castro de Lennox limeris.

-Okey, un viaxe no tempo non está mal pero como que é Samhain si aínda non estamos a 30 - Dijo Shadow más calmado, aunque en ese momento me resultó estraño este cambio ahora entiendo el porqué.

-Artur meu recorda que se cambiou o calendario e os meses non cadran, eles seguían un calendario luar duns 13 meses, que ti que es o máis arraigado dos dous na tradición galaica non o sepas é raro.

-Perdoa por non acordarme, pero eu non tiven de mestre o deus celta da negra sombra( Esto hace referencia a un grupo cangues con el nombre de Astaroth, y una de sus canciones es una musicalizacion de negra sombra de Rosalía de Castro)

-Artur rapas estanse a rifar ostias e estas a levar todas as papeletas. - Dijo Astaroth con la mítica vena pulsante en la sien típica de los dibujos animados.

Para rebajar las tensiones fuimos hacia el castro y nos pusimos a explorar, al rato me hice amigo de un par de chavales llamados Breogán y Tristán y tras echar un par de carreras y ayudarles a recoger las cosechas me regalaron una ocarina de hueso que había hecho con la rotula de una vaca.

Al atardecer empezó el ritual, se sacrificaron tres cerdos medio kilo de trigo y a un par de ancianos que se ofrecieron al ver que les quedaba ya poco y preferían ser una ofrenda a los dioses que sucumbir a la edad, yo como homenaje decidí tocar el " ** _réquiem del espíritu_** " con la ocarina que esa tarde me habían obsequiado (os recuerdo que mi peinado está inspirado en Link, tampoco es tan extraño que me sepa todas las melodias de Ocarina of Time y Majora's mask) , en ese momento se empezaron a elevar cientos de fuegos fatuos salidos de los pinos y carballos, eran los espíritus ancestrales benignos que salieron a saludar a sus destendientes y a protegerlos y bendecir los.

En el momento que el sol se oculto del todo un frío glacial recorrió la zona y los espectros y la Santa Compaña salieron a hacer de las suyas más planteándome delante de esta recite el conjuro más poderoso para que las almas descansen en paz:

- **Eu son o nexo que une o ceo e o inferno**

 **Aquel que o voso sino dicta**

 **Pola miña orde** **marcharvos .**

 **Idevos destas terras pois**

 **p** **olos vosos agravios a deuses fados trasnos e o resto dos espíritos**

 **SEREDES TORTURADOS NAS POZAS DO** **DIAÑO**

 **E se incluso así voltar as andadas pensades, a nada reducirei a vosa impias esencia.**

En ese instante delante de mi apareció el símbolo que representa mi titulo según la profecia de las sombras(una balanza con dos orbes uno blanco y otro negro) y de este fue emitido un rayo que impacto en los espectros y la Santa Compaña expulsandolos de nuevo al otro mundo.

Debido a esto me tomaron por druida o hechicero no recuerdo bien pero el caso es que me agradecieron y nos fuimos de nuevo a nuestro tiempo, de vez en cuando vuelvo por lo general en Samhain y paso un rato con los amigos que allí hice y mira tu la casualidad que el famoso Breogán del que hablo Pondal era mi amigo, y ahora que lo pienso el año pasado por fin llegarán los romanos, digamos que solo hizo falta que Tristan Breogán y yo nos enfrentaramos a una centuria para que se mantuvieran alejados, me siento tentado a acercarme a Jerusalén a matar al hijo de Anset (Si el famoso JesuCristo era hijo de un dios Babilonico el jilipollas de Javeh aún es virgen) y matarlo antes de que se monte toda la película, pero sería contraproducente porque así mi padre y yo por consecuencia perderíamos poder,pero sigue siendo tentador.

Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo, se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	11. El amanecer de la luz tormentosa

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Había pasado poco menos de un mes desde que viajamos en el tiempo, las vacaciones de invierno acaban de empezar, ese trimestre no había sido muy particular lo único gimnasia donde tenía un N.E. de no evaluable pues eran pruebas de atletismo y digamos que por mi titanismo mis marcas quedaron fuera de rango, Shadow saco un diez pues los exámenes cuadraron después de que contrólase sus poderes y se aprovecho de ellos... Ufff que se le va a hacer no es como si pudiese decir que hizo trampas y tampoco me puedo quejar pues a efectos prácticos lo mio contaba como matricula de honor.

Gracias a mi media de notable sin contar con educación física que mi padre sigue reclamando que se me evalúe por su simple testarudez (aunque en el momento que le cayó en la cabeza el peso que lance en el examen decidió dejarlo estar pues según un calculo rápido el peso dio mínimo 3000vueltas a la tierra antes de caer, cayó 2 días después de lanzarlo, si menos mal que tengo los sellos de retención y que el titanismo lo desarrolle en la adolescencia, a partir de los 12 años) nos dejaron a Shadow y a mi ir de viaje a Japón con Susanno'O pues tenía que ir a un congreso de los dioses Shinto y de paso nos iba a dejar forjar nuestras katanas en su forja personal.

El 21 a la noche salimos de Vigo en avión y llegamos a Japón el 22 a la tarde, fuimos a la residencia mortal de Susanno'O en Atami, de hay Susanno'O fue al Fuji a su reunión mientras que nosotros fuimos a explorar, cuando íbamos por la calle principal escuchamos un ruido en una de las calles adyacentes y cuando nos acercamos vimos una escena que nos cabreo en sobremanera.

En el callejón se podía ver a una chica de más o menos nuestra edad (13 años) con un vestido arrapiento y descalza tenía el pelo castaño oscuro hasta media espalda sucio y descuidado, ojos grises, piel marfil oscurecida por la suciedad y rasgos delicados cuál muñeca de porcelana y mediría al rededor de metros cincuenta , estaba siendo sujetada por un tipo gordo y retaco que más parecía una morsa de pie que un ser humano mientras otro tipo este un poco más alto y delgado cuál esqueleto estaba intentando forzarla a besarlo con el único resultado de llevarse una buena patada en los cojones, cabreado sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y con ella rajo el maltratado vestido de la muchacha para luego decir algo como ( **aviso que aunque estaban hablando en japonés lo traducire al castellano pues para evitar mal entendidos llevábamos el hechizo que usamos cuando los celtas activo** )

-Bien zorra, como no quieres ser buena tendremos que obligarte a obedecer, pero tranquila te acabará gustando - dijo el cabron delgado mientras colocaba la navaja en el cuello de la joven para después reirse

-Si, Takeshiro nos divertiremos mucho con esta zorra - dijo la morsa antropomorfica.

Y así justo en el momento que el cabron se sacó la polla para violar a la muchacha esta se acerco más al filo de la navaja con la clara intención de suicidarse antes de que la violasen. Más en un instante Shadow ya estaba enfrente del subnormal escuálido ya transformado y materializó desde la sombra que proyectaba el falo una hoja(que de alguna forma consiguió que estuviese roma y oxidada) que se lo rebano desde la base de manera dolorosa y salpicando muuuuucha sangre, después con su mano revestida de escamas usando la sombra de sus uñas manifestó cuatro cuchillas que abrieron el estómago del gilipollas derramando todas sus entrañas, y lo mejor de todo en los segundos que le quedaban de vida lo último que pudo ver fue su corazón siendo arrancado de cuajó de su pecho para luego ser aplastado por el puño de Artur. El otro tipo sacó una navaja amenazando con matar a la chica si no lo dejaba marcharse, pero Shadow usando una de las técnicas de mi repertorio que le enseñe manifestó un par de garras de la sombra de la morsa erguida que cortaron los tendones de Aquiles para después convertirse en un bate de un diámetro de 30 cm con clavos tachonados que golpeó a la altura de las cervicales haciendo que tirase la navaja al suelo, después el bate entró por vía rectal desgarrandolo, no contento con esto saco de un sello que tiene en su muñeca izquierda 10 agujas senbon, 5 las cubrió con Chakra **katon** las cuales incrusto en tobillos muñecas y la última en la lengua, las otras 5 las recubrio con **raiton** y estas las clavo en la base de la columna otras dos en el reverso de los codos y las dos últimas fueron a las rodillas, esto le provocó un dolor increíble, para terminar Shadow lo incinero vivo con un **Katon:Endan** (elemento fuego:bala de llamas) reduciendo lo a cenizas tras 2 minutos de agonía.

Devido a lo traumático de la situación la joven quedó inconsciente y yo me acerque a revisar sus signos vitales, gracias a que los zorros están versados en todas las artes pude revisarla con la palma mística un **Iro-ninjutsu** (ninjutsu médico) viendo que sufría un cuadro grave de desnutrición, tenía varios huesos rotos mal curados entre otras cosas. Me apresuró a usar mi habilidades curativas de luz para reducir al máximo posible el problema pero aún así preferí ir sobre seguro.

-Shadow, llevártela a casa de Susanno'O lo más rápido y cuidadoso que puedas, ya me encargo yo de limpiar. Apura te.

Así Shadow sin mediar palabra solo asintió y cargando la en brazos al estilo nupcial se fue corriendo a gran velocidad haciéndolo casi invisible para el ojo desentrenado.

Así usando mi pirokinesis e hidrokinesis limpie la zona además de mantener retenidas las almas de ese par para asegurarme que sufrían por la eternidad, en eso llega un joven peli naranja con cara malhumorada vistiendo un kimono negro y llevando una zambato'o en la espalda.

-Supongo que tu eres uno de los ayudantes de Shinigami-dono, espero que no te importe pero este par de almas les espera un destino especial.

-Por mi no hay problema, mientras no se conviertan en Hollow, me facilitas el trabajo.

Así sin más se fue, yo no le di más importancia, envié a los jilipollas al 5 círculo mientras estaba de vacaciones con orden de ser mandados a mi círculo personal en un par de días y que mientras tanto se les aplícase el gradoΩ.

Cuando llegue a la casa me encontré con una estena bastante tierna pues un Artur ya duchado y dormido se encontraba abrazando protectoramente a la joven a la cual había vestido con un pijama suyo(pena de no haber tenido una cámara a mano la de bromas que les podría hacer ahora) a la vez que me di cuenta de que por lo que había pasado esa joven debía de ser **Extensemae** (más que nada por el comportamiento protector que tomó Artur nada más verla y el echo de que estaba en calma pues aún suele a día de hoy, si no duermen juntos, tener pesadillas sobre la muerte de sus padres, dicho sea de paso no se como es posible que vea imágenes de como murieron si no estuvo allí, un día de estos le diré que canalice chakra a sus ojos estoy seguro que el cabron tiene el Ein Manguekyo Sharingan para mi que es el Sasuke de esta dimensión xD) , los deje descansando mientras fui a preparar algo de comer para mi, aprevechando también para hacer un batido de frutas para la joven.

De allí a una hora, serían ya las nueve de la noche la joven despertó asustada, más al sentir el abrazo de Shadow se calmo rápidamente, Artur despertó también al sentir su movimiento y lo primero que hizo fue decir con una voz muy suave y preocupada

-Te encuentras bien?

-S-si mu-muchas gracias, no se preocupe por mi enseguida me iré, no quiero ser una molestia - dijo con un tono bajo y con notable inseguridad

-No hace falta, mira yo soy Logan y el que te esta abrazando es Artur - dije entrando al cuarto y intentando evitar el impulso de ir a abrazarla cual hermano sobre protector-Toma bebe esto y dinos que paso. - dije mientras me sentaba y le tendia el vaso con el batido.

-Mi nombre es Asahi, o eso ponía en la manta en la que me envolvieron cuando me dejaron en el orfanato, viví allí hasta que el mes pasado cerró debido a la falta de dinero, el resto de niños fue adoptados por ser más pequeño pero yo era demasiado mayor, he sobrevivido todo este tiempo en la calle como pude, esta tarde ese par que eran de una Yakuza de la zona estaban intentando abusar de mi cuando Artur llego para salvarme, si no llega a ser por el me hubiera suicidado sin dudar antes que ser violada.-dijo terminando en un llanto incontrolable que fue atenuado cuando Shadow la consoló acercando la a su pecho donde esta hundió la cabeza.-Y para colmo de males hoy que se suponía debía ser un día feliz pues es mi cumpleaños.(Sinceramente esto me dejo rayado hasta que me di cuenta que en Galicia debía de estar amaneciendo aún, con lo que la profecía se cumplió muy cogida por los pelos pero se cumplió)

-Bueno felicidades Asahi-chan - Dijo Shadow con un leve sonrojo, pena de no tener una puta cámara ese día fue una mina de diamantes para poder meterme con ellos- Tranquila ahora estarás bien, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros

-Hey gaki quien te dio permiso para invitar gente a mi casa-Dijo Susanno'O entrando por la puerta - o pero si eres la pequeña Asahi-chan que haces aquí?

-O no sabia que era su casa Arashi-san, es un placer verlo de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el pobre Artur llegase al rojo Hinata (si a ese punto se sonrojo) - lamento la molestia si quiere me iré - dijo esto un poco triste

-O espere un momento vosotros dos os conocéis Sensei? - pregunte sorprendido - Y respecto a que hace aquí venga un momento a la cocina y les cuento. - Dije dedicándole una mirada seria - Shadow tu quedate con ella facedes boa parella - dije dándole una sonrisa pilla y desactivando el hechizo momentáneamente al final para meterme con Artur únicamente sin que Asahi se enterase y me quisiese matar (si aún no eran novios y ya se defendían con uñas y dientes) para prueba de ello que aún sin entender me me dio una mirada amenazante por burlar me de Shadow.

Y me fui a la cocina donde le conté todo a Susanno'O incluyendo mis sospechas de que ella era Extensemae y volvimos a la sala para ver como Shadow trataba de darle el batido a Hikari que no quería beberlo, Y YO SIN UNA JODIDA CÁMARA PARA PODER SACARLES FOTOS PARA BURLARME DE ELLOS.

-Bien Asahi-chan ya me a contado Logan lo que pasó y se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿Te gustaria ser mi hija? - Dijo Susanno'O sorprendiendo me.

-Si, me gustaría mucho - dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante (literalmente)

-Bueno por hoy te quedaras en el segundo cuarto a la derecha y vosotros dos en el segundo a la izquierda ya mañana iremos el papeleo, espero que sea rápido que tenemos que estar allí antes de noche vieja si no quiero que Lylith me mate.

Así paso la noche, al final debido a que Asahi tenía pesadillas con la violación frustrada ella y Artur durmieron juntos bajo amenaza del nuevo padre sobreprotector a Shadow conste la amenaza fue literalmente "Si se te ocurre siquiera pensar en hacerle algo minimamente indecente a mi pequeño sol (Asahi significa sol de la mañana) te atare desnudo a un pararrayos en una noche tormentosa y créeme los rayos caerán más de una vez en el mismo sitio, en tus pelotas"

Con todo la noche paso sin problemas, a eso de las 6 nos levantamos, desayunamos y fuimos hasta el ministerio del interior después de un par de horas de trámites la adopción se formalizó y volvimos a casa, por el camino nos ataco la Yakuza a la que pertenecían los imbeciles a los que Shadow aniquilo, como estaba distraído le apuñalaron por la espalda, antes siquiera que Susanno'O o yo pudiéramos reaccionar se desató lo más heavy que he visto en mi vida.

Asahi al ver herido a Shadow se lleno de furia más con una calma y frialdad dignas de Black widow les dedico una mirada de muerte, en ese momento la luz del sol naciente la recubrio y cuando la carcasa luminosa se deshizo delante nuestra había una joven en sus 18 pelo rubio dorado liso que les llegaba a media espalda en la que había un par de esponjosas alas de ángel, unos ojos el del mismo azul celeste del amanecer de una noche de invierno llevaba una camiseta negra rota de asas con la parte del abdomen desgarrada y una torera gris tachonada y una bufanda blanca en su cuello, un pantalón blanco de cintura alta con un cinturón negro y unas botas tobilleras gris. En su mano tenía una bella katana con un filo celeste de un metro con un diseño de olas un guardamanos en forma de estrella de color dorado y un mango de treinta centímetros, en su cintura anderida al cinturón estaba la funda, era negra con un dragón asiático que portaba entre sus manos un sol, representando a mi parecer el amanecer.

Al momento con un elegante movimiento que a mi me había llevado años de práctica, ella decapito al idiota que hirió a Shadow para después convocar una lanza de luz ( **Aunque la luz no tiene las propiedades destructivas de la oscuridad sigue siendo mortal** ) y ensartar con ella a otros tres gilipollas que para su mala suerte estaban uno detrás del otro. Sin más los otros 10 yakuzas (si, era un grupo de 14, ni idea porque vinieron tantos pero que más da) corrieron hacia nosotros, Susanno'O desenfundo su katana (es un samurai, legalmente puede portarla todo el rato) y yo simplemente imbui mis puños en energía Hakai ( **ojo energía, el Ki Hakai es algo diferente** ) pero nos quedamos en el sitio pues antes de poder siquiera mover un músculo Asahi arrasó a los 10 con un rayo de fotones para después caer inconsciente. Así cure rápido a Shadow y fuimos a casa de Susanno'O despertamos a ambos y después de una rápida explicación cogimos el avión y fuimos para España (obviamente use la niebla para engañar a la azafata y que pénsase que teníamos 4 pasajes aunque a este punto ya estaba por abrir un portal y volver así a casa).

Llegamos el 24 a eso de las seis de la tarde y tras un viaje rápido hasta cangas está vez corriendo para llegar antes (Asahi fue en brazos de Shadow para disgusto de "Arashi") tras esto mi padre le ofreció el segundo piso para que pudiese vivir pues Susanno'O simplemente se iba a su palacio dimensional por la noche así que no tenía un sitio físico en España para quedarse, Shadow se ofreció a vivir con ella para ayudarla (Hubiese sido más creíble si no se hubiese sonrojado como lo hizo), mi padre la instruyó en el idioma y demás conocimientos que debería tener para que pudiese inscribirse en el colegio al año siguiente.

En los fines de semana yo junto a Shadow le ayudamos a controlar sus poderes y su transformación, como en el caso de Artur su apariencia cambió una vez dominados sus poderes.

Su pelo pasó a tener mechones plateados y lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza de espiga, en sus alas surgieron aquí y allá plumas doradas, su ropa pasó a ser una camiseta de manga corta negra(por lo larga que les queda casi como un vestido corto pienso que es de Shadow) sobre la que lleva un haori blanco con diseño de un sol tribal en la espalda, la bufanda pasó a convertirse en un collar de magatamas y cuentas típico de las sacerdotisas shintoistas, sus pantalones fueron sustituidos por una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas en un tono celeste sobre unos shorts negros, calzado llevaba unos botines de tela en un blanco roto. Su katana **Aku o utsu yoake no ken** (espada del amanecer que corta el mal) fue reemplazada por **Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi** ("Espada de la lluvia de las nubes en racimo")la mítica espada que surgió de la cola de Yamata no Orochi, su apariencia era una hoja de un tono rojizo con el grabado de una serpiente a lo largo de la hoja que mide unos 80 cm, el mango de unos 30 cm esta cubierto de las escamas de la mítica serpiente de ocho cabezas, la funda se trataba de una versión reducida de una de sus cabezas metiéndose el filo por la boca de la misma(algo curioso es que con el tiempo Asahi consiguió que esta produjese diferentes tipos de venenos y también con meter una muestra de un veneno esta generase un antidoto.)

Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo, se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	12. El cielo recibe una visita inesperada

**DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN.**

Bueno esto pasó un año y medio después de volver de Japón estábamos a mediados del segundo trimestre de tercero de ESO, como es normal ya empezaban a andar más albirotadas las hormonas de todos en clase, faltaba ya poco para el final del segundo trimestre Asahi logró adaptarse muy bien ( **aunque se la pasase todo el tiempo junto a Shadow y a mi** ), en esos días debido a llevar desde los 6-7 años practicando "kendo" y desarrollar un físico de artista marcial a traíamos ( **Shadow y yo** ) la atención, indeseada todo sea dicho, de las chicas de todo nuestro curso mientras que Asahi lo hacia por su belleza con los chicos, aunque sólo yo tenía problemas con ello pues el dúo de luz y oscuridad ( **por sí no pilláis la referencia me refiero a Artur y Asahi** ) se celavan mutuamente siendo yo, mi padre, Astaroth y "Arashi" los únicos hombres que podían acercarse a Asahi sin peligro de quedar heridos mutilados o asesinados ( **y lo creáis o no Shadow llegó a matar a uno de clase Saúl creo que se llamaba** ) y lo mismo pasaba con Artur a menos que fuesen Lylith Leviathan ( **con quien se llevó extrañamente bien** ) no las dejaba acercarse a menos de un metro de él ( **claro luego se agrego a la lista Lylia** ). Teniendo que soportar yo a todas pidiendome salir, incluso si mal no recuerdo alguna de cuarto también me pidió salir pero bueno eso no importa mucho ahora, y yo aunque tenia un vacío amoroso dentro de mi no podía aceptar pues sabía que ninguna era mi otra mitad y si algo aprendí cuando fui a ver a mi madre al cielo es que en la vida lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar que tu primer amor sea tu alma gemela.

Ese día si mal no recuerdo o era viernes o había algún festivo al día siguiente , bueno a lo que iba ese día tras rechazar por tercera vez a Adriana, una de las más insistentes en salir conmigo, recordé la profecía que tan convenientemente informaba de que mi otra mitad no se hallaba en esta dimensión, cada día estoy más tentado en convocar a Apolo para comentarle sobre TAN explícita profecía, lo siento otra vez me voy por las ramas y eso que últimamente no me pasaba, a lo que iba así que decidí investigar un hechizo de portal interdimensional pero cuando lo miré detalladamente vi que estaba abocado al fracaso pues era sumamente inestable y no vinculaba las dimensiones provocando que nunca pudieses volver a la dimensión origen, tras esto pensé en la capacidad de viaje del portal de agujero luminoso ( **un portal a lo Doctor Strange** ) con el viaje de sombras que utiliza una dimensión bolsillo para el desplazamiento. Cuando los intente unir a las brabas se anularon y me explotaron en la cara, literalmente, así que me concentre en conseguir fusionar luz y oscuridad lo que me llevó a crear la luz crepuscular ( **45% luz 55% oscuridad** ) la cual conserva la capacidad de la luz de regeneración pero de usarse como arma tiene el poder destructivo de la oscuridad, pero como esto me llevó unas 3 horas decidí dejarlo apartado un tiempo pues solo logre crear este nuevo tipo de luz y aún no la controlaba y me di cuenta que sería fundamental para crear la puerta de las dimensiones ( **si lo se poco original pero es que literalmente se volvió un objeto tangible cuando ejecute la técnica y ahí sigue en mi sala de entrenamiento justo al lado de la puerta para "La sala del espíritu y el tiempo" también conocida como LA SALA DEL TIEMPO** ) así que decidí usar un hechizo que encontré un día mientras buscaba como deshacer la maldición que mi padre echó sobre mi pelo, a menos que lo lleve atado este se amolda en un flequillo Emo como lo tenga un poco largo, ( **la de ostias que recibió por ello...me quedo la mano caliente y a el todo el cuerpo amoratado y sin poder moverse sin dolor por un día entero y eso teniendo en cuenta que un dios se puede curar en unos segundos de cualquier herida no "mortal" os dará una idea de la que recibió y tuvo suerte de no quedar eunuco** ) el cual consistía en teletransportarse al Cielo Bíblico así que para matar el aburrimiento decidí darle una visita a Dios A.K.A Yaveh y de paso intentar conocer a mi madre.

Así recite el hechizo el cual decida :

 ** _Dico Transierunt sacris realm dicitur pater_**

 ** _Et nunc peto quod Dominus ex mortuis salvus mores intrare in terra qui ceciderit unus quilibet habeat accessum nec mortale_**

En el momento que pronuncie estas palabras( **gracias a Caos que tengo parte romana de mi padre para entender y hablar en latín que sino la dicción hubiera sido un fastidio** ) una luz me rodeo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en una versión sobreiluminada y muy exteriotipada del cielo( **Lo peor es que lo hace a propósito** ) que se relata en "La Divina Comedia" salvo que modernizado( **para que os hagáis una mejor idea pensad en una ciudadela medieval salvo que con desagües luz eléctrica y alguna que otra máquina de bebidas aquí y allá** ) , fui avanzando por la calle principal hacia la gran mansión que se alzaba sobre la más alta de las colinas ( **Pffff no comenteis nada de que se parece a la distribución del Olimpo, ya lo se pero aparentemente el poco orgullo que se permite tener decidió que debía supervisar desde lo alto lo que pasase en el Cielo** ) destacando enormemente entre toda la gente vistiendo togas o diferentes ropas blanca, pero de un blanco nuclear, con mi camiseta negra con un dibujo tribal de un dragón en rojo, pantalon pitillo negro con una cadena colgando en la cintura a demás mi boken sujeta en el mismo lugar , que por descuido se me olvidó guardarla antes de ejecutar el hechizo, y unos tenis blancos, vamos la misma ropa del entrenamiento de esa tarde.

-Disculpe joven, ¿que hace un mortal en tierra de muertos? - Me pregunto un hombre alto metro ochenta y cinco rubio con media melena hasta los hombros y de constitución atlética vestía unos vaqueros y camiseta de manga corta ( **creó que ya os podéis imaginar de que color con lo que ya os he dicho xD** ) y lo más importante seis pares de alas blancas a la espalda

-No hay problema Arcángel Mikael, es después de todo vuestro trabajo cuidar las tierras de vuestro padre, así mismo déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Logan, Logan Augusto Lucifer Morninghtstar y soy por decirlo de cierta forma vuestro primo pues soy hijo de aquel que los mortales tomaron por vuestro hermano, Lucifer.

-Encantado de conocerte entonces primo, ¿pero que haces aquí en las tierras de mi padre? ¿Y porque te hayas portando una espada de madera?

-Me hayo aquí,pues deseo ver a mi finada madre, que según el registro de las almas debería hayarse aquí. En cuanto a mi boken lamento el alboroto que pueda causar portarla más se me olvidó dejarla antes de venir.

-No hay problema, podéis entonces decirme el nombre de vuestra madre para que así pueda ayudarte a hayarla?

-Muchas gracias por la oferta su nombre es Lylia Fontesuna.

-Sin duda provenis de grandes padres, Vuestro padre él auténtico Dios del Antiguo Testamento, el rey del inframundo, dios primordial heleno de la luz y la libertad entre otros y distinguidos títulos y vuestra madre es actualmente la mano derecha del Padre actualmente sustituyendo el puesto que los mortales le atribuyeron en un inicio a vuestro padre.

-Te importaría entonces guiarme hacia ella, pues en mis 15 años de vida no he podido conservar recuerdo sobre mi madre y me haría especial ilusión poder conocerla al fin.

-No hallo problema en ello mi joven primo, más te pediría que ocultes tu arma pues aún hay entre mis hermanos quienes piensan que lo contado por los mortales es verídico y como es inevitable emanas la esencia de la raza a la que actualmente representa tu padre, y de ver siquiera un demonio atacarán sin vacilar aún si estuvieseis desarmado.

-Lo entiendo bien Mikael, y no os preocupéis pues mi intención no es causar mal ni destrucción aunque sabez que de ser atacado no me quedaría más que defenderme y aunque la hoja sea de madera en manos de un buen espadachín cualquier arma es de acero.

-Tranquilo estoy consciente de ello y no dudes, no tomaré represalias pues ni el más bondadoso de los ángeles sería tan estúpido de dejarse asesinar.

Así sin más que hablar partimos hacia el hogar de mi tío y siguiendo el consejo de mi buen primo Mikael preferí cederle a él el boken en vista de que podría ser tomado como ataque cualquier elevación de mi energía, caminamos a paso lento recorriendo las sencillas calles mientras a mi me miraban con curiosidad y mi primo era saludado con sumo respeto y cariño por la gente, en cosa de media hora llegamos a la mansión y aunque obviamente Mikael tenía llave porque era su casa también decidí que lo más apropiado era llamar a la puerta y pedir audiencia con mi tío y una vez echo dicho tramite ya ir a buscar a mi madre.

Cuando se abrió la puerta delante de mi aprecio una mujer de un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos color caramelo, boca pequeña al igual que su nariz, tenía la cara redondeada y unas cejas bastante finas mediría alrededor del metro sesenta y cinco , llevaba una sedarera con el lema "Daddy's Angel" bastante suelta unos leggings ajustados seis pares de alas a la espalda de un blanco inmaculado e iba descalza, era la arcángel Gabriela mal conocida como Gabriel quien nada más ver a Mikael se tiro encima de él al grito de "HOLA HERMANITO" dando una escena entre graciosa y tierna para su apariencia de adolescente teniendo en cuenta que Mikael aparentaba unos veinticinco años.

-Hola soy la hermosa arcángel Gabriel, y tu como te llamas? - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

-Mikael como es que Gabriela no ha caido por soberbia o por tan tremendo ego

-Pues según me dijo padre en una ocasión le parece tierno dicho comportamiento por eso no ha caído y en lo que respecta al ego yo tampoco he encontrado respuesta a dicha pregunta - dijo tranquilamente

-Mouuu no me ignoreis... - Dijo Gabriela haciendo un tierno mohín de enfado - Hermano dime quien es este joven porfaaa - Dijo usando la mitiquisima técnica prohibida de los ojos de cachorrito

-Pufff... Esta bien Gabriel este joven que me acompaña es nuestro primo Logan que ha venido a visitar a padre.

-Encantada de conocerte primito sígueme te llevaré hasta papí - Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa infantil

Me guió hasta el segundo piso y tras llamar a la puerta y recibir el pase me adentre en la habitación y allí estaba mi tío, un hombre de metro setenta, apenas unos cinco centímetros más bajo que yo( **Si a los 15 años ya 1,75 metros lo peor es que por culpa del titanismo pesaba al rededor de 90 kg y en esa época llevaba sellos de gravedad x150** **dando un total de 13,5 toneladas** ) vestía un traje de chaqueta y corbata en un blanco nuclear con un pantalón y camisa en un blanco roto, ( **Vamos que no quede ciego porque cree de mi sombra unas gafas de sol** ) se encontraba sentado detrás de una mesa de trabajo en una silla de ordenador, tras el se encontraba un gran ventanal por el que se podía ver todo el cielo además del despacho estar repleto de estanterías repletas de todos los libros escritos a lo largo de la historia.

-Buenas joven, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-Buenas, mi nombre es como supongo ya sabrás Logan Mornightstar tu sobrino y he venido ante ti para en primer lugar saludarte y conocerte y en segundo pedirte permiso para ver a mi madre, tu actual mano derecha y quien recibe actualmente el título de " _Hijo de la Aurora_ ".

-Por supuesto que se quien eres sobrino y no había necesidad de pedir permiso pues yo nunca se pararía a una madre de su hijo al contrario de lo que se dice.

-Entonces te pediría que me dijeses donde se encuentra para poder ir a buscarla y así poder conocerla.

-Claro, es más te acompañare Logan pues creo que necesitarás ayuda para calmarla al verte aquí.

Así bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos la mansión hasta llegar a un extenso jardín trasero donde pude ver a una mujer con el pelo largo castaño de mi mismo tono una cara redondeada, ojos color almendra una boca pequeña, que se encontraba curvada en una apacible sonrisa, al igual que su nariz, mediría al rededor del metro sesenta y siete, llevaba un precioso vestido de estilo griego con un cinturón plateado en su cintura, el pelo lo tenía recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda y portaba seis hermosas alas de un blanco tan puro que parecía brillar por si mismo, se encontraba regando unas flores. Cuando nos acercamos más mi tío anunció nuestra presencia con una simple frase.

-Hola Lylia, tienes una visita que posiblemente te alegre mucho pero ojo esta solo de visita no ha venido ha quedarse.

-Y de quien se trata Yaveh - dijo en un tono alegre, he de aclarar que antes de hablar mi tío me hizo un gesto para que me ocultarse detrás de Mikael quien también se había unido al grupo pues quería ver la reacción de mi madre.

-Hola soy Logan, tu hij...-Dije mientras salía pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar pues ya me estaba dando un abrazo de constrictor el cual me estaba empezando a asfixiar y eso que se supone que soy yo el que tiene una fuerza ridículamente grande.

-Mi pequeño, mi diablillo eres tu que alto estas dejame que te mire, que fuerte estas - dijo entre la alegría y el llanto por la emoción de poder vermelo cual causó la risa de mi tío y primos los cuales nos habían seguido para ver la reacción de mi madre al verme, esto les costó una mirada iracundo de mi madre cargada de intención asesina, y solo puedo decir ¡QUE DABA MÁS MIEDO QUE LYLITH Y LEVITHAN CABREADAS A LA VEZ!

Esto provocó que el trío se marchase y nos dejase solos, entonces me puse a hablar con mi madre contándole de mi vida y haciendo las míticas preguntas de cómo conocio a mi padre... Las cuales le hubiese hecho a él si no fuera porque una vez hice el intento y por poco no entra en depresión al intentar responderme.

Estuvimos hablando al rededor de unas tres horas cuando me estaba despidiendo de ella para volver a la tierra se presentó un ángel que no portaba buenas intenciones supuse era uno de los que me había advertido Mikael, era un tipo de metro ochenta musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos, para ser un ángel era poco agraciado ojos pequeños y juntos unas cejas tan pobladas que llegaban a unirse formando una ceja única, nariz chata cuál cerdo y una boca con unos labios tan hinchados que parecía Carmen de Mairena, con una cara hinchada como la de una persona con una alergia alimentaria que a ingerido dicho alérgeno.

Este sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre mi espada en mano con intención homicida, puesto que no quería entristecer a mi madre viéndome asesinar a alguien convoque, desde la sombra del propio ángel y desde la luz que todo allí emanaba, cadenas para retenerlo y así se calmase más el obstinado ángel forcejeo hasta soltarse a lo que con una mirada a mi tío que venía saliendo por la puerta le indique que se lo explicaría luego y sin más remedio hice lo menos dañino que se me ocurrió para frenar a ese manojo de ira ciega, usar una maldición (Si, se que no fue la mejor idea pero en ese momento solo pensé que era lo menos malo que podía hacerle del enfado que tenia por haber arruinado el final de la reunión con mi madre) así que sin más con unas simples palabras lo tumbe del dolor "Ululate, quo affliguntur damnati" tras lo cual le explique la situación a mi tío una vez que el ángel quedó K.O. del dolor salva decir que por haber demostrado tal grado de ira este cayó de la gracia y he de reconocer que lo maté en el mismo momento que salí del cielo pues no se me pasaba el cabreo.

Cuando llegé a casa desde el infierno recibí una bronca espectacular por parte de Lylith por llegar tan tarde (si no me equivoco llegue sobre las 23:00) aunque lo entendió cuando le comenté lo que había pasado, al cabo de un mes me mude al ático aunque teniendo en cuenta que por dentro el edificio no tiene más puertas que las de las habitaciones y baños es como si únicamente me hubiera cambiado a un cuarto más grande.

El curso continuo normal salvo que en educación física el profesor decidió dejarnos a Shadow Asahi y a mi como casos aparte con un 10 permanente cuando nos vio jugar tranquilamente al Voleibol con un balón medicinal, ya sabéis esos que pesan entre 5kg y 10kg, eso también fue otro motivo para que el duo Amanecer-Crepusculo fuese dejado en paz y de paso acarrear nos un castigo por agrietar el suelo del pabellón cuando Shadow tuvo la brillante idea de rematar, no hubo que pagar nada pues lo arregle antes de que se dieran cuenta pero si vieron el movimiento de Artur la colleja se la llevó de mi parte y yo de parte de Asahi por dársela a él.

Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo, se despide Logan actual príncipe de las tinieblas


	13. El demoníaco guardián del viento

Si, se que el capítulo se tardo mucho pero es porque estaba con los exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo para escribir, a partir de ahora podré escribir con más frecuencia y por tanto los capítulos saldrán antes.

 **DISCLAMER : NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LO REFERIDO A LAS SAGAS DE PERCY JACKSON LOS HÉROES DEL OLIMPO O LOS HERMANOS KANE ESTOS PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN. IGUAL QUE CUALQUIER OTRO CONTENIDO RELATIVO A SERIES, LIBROS ANIME O VIDEOJUEGOS PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y/O DUEÑOS.**

Esto os puede sorprender, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que soy..., a lo mejor no yo que se.

Bueno el caso es que es momento de contaros de un título que recibí en mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Todo fue precedido por un sueño un tanto extraño, hasta para un semidiós, el tema es que ese día mientras estaba probando y creando ataques, defensas y en general de la luz crepuscular en una sala especial en mi círculo personal del infierno(no es la sala del tiempo) (aunque lo creo innecesario os diré que en lugar de muñecos de prácticas o maniquís uso a los condenados de mi círculo, en ese momento estaba a practicar con el par de Yakuzas que intentaron violar a la que se convirtió para mi en mi pequeña imouto(imouto =hermana pequeña)Asahi) cuando acabe de probar la técnica que denomine " _corte crepuscular_ o _Towairaitokatto_ (トワイライトカット)" escuche que alguien llamaba al timbre para llamar pues la puerta esta cerrada herméticamente y solo se puede abrir desde dentro para evitar que alguien entre sin pensar y salga dañado por la técnica que se esté practicando pues esa sala la usamos Shadow, Asahi y yo y ninguno es precisamente cuidadoso con sus prácticas, es más la sala esta hecha de muros adamantium reforzado con sellos de absorción de cualquier energía y aún así acaba destruída después de cada práctica menos mal que las almas que entran están malditas con la regeneración del fénix. Bueno a lo que iba en eso abrí la puerta de la sala y estaba uno de los demonios del servicio del castillo ( **Que pensabais que usábamos magia para limpiar, que va hay unos 1500 sirvientes en el castillo de los cuales 250 son humanos que vendieron su alma, 300 son humanos sacados del los 3 primeros círculos tras haber pasado su condena y sentirse aún indignos de ir al cielo, 200 demonios de la clase Berserk como guardias, solo por seguir la convención social de que la familia real no debe mancharse las manos, y los restantes 750 son demonios de clase baja con un poder insuficiente para luchar o que se niegan moralmente a ello y quieren servir a la familia real de alguna forma** ) que había ido a avisarme de que mi padre solicitaba mi presencia, así que pase por mi cuarto a asearme y cambiarme de ropa, cuando salí de la ducha me puse unos pantalones de vestir grises una camisa negra con mis iniciales bordadas en hilo de oro en los puños y unos mocasines negros además de mi espada enfundada sujeta a mi cinturón ( **es la ropa protocolaria, supuse que tenía que ponérmela si mando a un sirviente a avisar en lugar de venir a decírmelo en persona o mediante un mensaje Iris** ) cuando llegue a la sala del trono mi presencia fue anunciada y vi el motivo de tanto protocolo, los inveciles del consejo de los demonios ancianos, los "consejeros" de mi padre ( **en mi opinión una panda de viejas momias decrepitas más corruptas que el consejo civil de Konoha** ) estaban allí junto a otro montón de demonios "importantes" de los cuales pasé deliberadamente para dirigirme a mi padre aunque antes de hablar me contestó mentalmente a mi pregunta no formulada.

-" _Ni yo se lo que quieren hijo, se han presentado aquí sin más, pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado tengo un regalo para ti aunque no puedo contarte lo todo en su presencia_ "

-" _No hay problema pero me sigo preguntando porque coño no los matas y andando eres el dios del infierno nadie se puede quejar de tus acciones aparte de que solo miran por sus intereses no sirven ni para informarte de las necesidades de la gente_ "

-" _Bueno mira todo depende de lo que vengan a decir hoy si es una idiotez los mato si no simplemente desmanteló el consejo aunque pensándolo bien nisiquiera lo autorice, bueno empecemos con el paripe_ "

-Buenas tardes padre ¿para que requiere mi presencia el día de hoy? - dije manteniendo mi mayor cara de póker a la vez de que miraba a mi padre hacer esfuerzos similares.

-Buenas tardes hijo, he de informarte de que requiero que cumplas un pacto que hice hace un tiempo con el primer jefe de la familia Vongola, _Giotto Vongola,_ debes viajar a Japón a la ciudad de Naminori para ayudar al candidato a _**Decimo Vongola**_ Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Muy bien padre iré a preparar mis cosas para partir de inmediato, ¿Tiene algo más que decirme, padre?

-No tengo más que decirte por el momento , pero espera casi se me olvida, toma este anillo con el de la gema te reconocerán como aliado.

-Sin más me retiro padre.

-Espere un momento joven príncipe - Dijo uno de los ancianos - el consejo a decidido que debe tener un harem para asegurar el futuro de la familia real. - Acabó con una sonrisa como si me estuviesen haciendo un favor.

-Papá te voy a ahorrar el trabajo.

-Esta bien hijo puedes proceder, pero pon una barrera que no quiero que el castillo quede destruido que después me llevo yo la bronca de Lylith.

-Esta bien _Barriera del crepuscolo_ \- dije para que al instante una barrera rodease a los ancianos y en ese instante lance una de mis técnicas más devastadoras - _Hakairyujin no Saiaku no bakudan_ (bomba del juicio final del dios dragón de la destrucción)

En ese momento el círculo mágico representativo de mi magia dragon slayer apareció delante de mi y de este salió una pequeña bola de energía hiperconcentrada de una tonalidad carmesí con destellos azabaches que al impactar en el primer vejestorio explosión con la potencia proporcional de 1000 bombas H, potencia suficiente para hacer estallar la tierra y aún sobraría energía para reactivar el núcleo del Marte. Cuando acabó la deflagración de la explosión baje la barrera.

-Hijo no crees que te has pasado un poco - dijo mientras le escurria una gota de sudor por la nuca por el final que le di a esos imbéciles.

-Papá créeme eso solo fue el principio, pues antes de matarlos los volví mortales (me refiero a humanos morir ya podían morir) para poder torturar los tranquilamente en mi círculo - añadase risa psicópata de la cual me da pereza escribir la onomatopeya - así que como no quiero que te lleves tú una parte de la ira que aún tengo mejor me retiro papá.

-Espera hijo en esta carpeta esta toda la información que puedes necesitar - dijo lanzandome una carpeta algo gruesa.

Cuando me marche de la sala del trono me fui a mi cuarto, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Shadow para avisarle que estaría un tiempo fuera, después de eso leí la carpeta cuyo contenido me sorprendió un poco, cuando acabe de asimilar la información cree una dimensión de bolsillo en la que guarde lo que pensé que me podía hacer falta y abrí un portal hacia la ciudad de Naminori, llegué a un castillo que se encontraba destrozado como si una batalla se hubiera producido recientemente, me adentre rápido pasando lo más inadvertido posible pues pude reconocer por los datos que me dio mi padre que estaban reunidas un gran número de familias para el nombramiento oficial de Tsuna como _Decimo Vongola_ , llegue a una sala y me encontré una escena que confirmó mis sospechas así que sin más decidí hacer notar mi presencia.

-Buenas mi nombre es Logan Mornightstar y estoy buscando a Tsunayoshi Sawada ¿me podríais decir donde se encuentra? ¿y que a pasado aquí si se puede saber?

-Cof... Que es lo que quieres... del Decimo? -Dijo como pudo el guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato apesar de su pésima condición después de lo que supongo fue una paliza

-Lo estoy buscando porque he sido llamado a ser uno de sus guardianes, soy aquel que posee las llamas primigenias del cielo, las flammas do Vento - dije mientras encendía mi anillo para corroborarlo dejando ver una llama tan blanca como una estalla recién "nacida".

-Imposible, no puede ser, se supone que solo existen 7 guardianes Vongola - Dijo esta vez Nono(noveno en italiano)Vongola con una razonable incredulidad.

-Entiendo sus dudas Nono pero Giotto fue lo suficiente inteligente para no filtrar la información más sensible a Daemon y por ello no se sabe de él guardián del viento pues además de mi solo existió una persona que pudiese usar dichas llamas, el guardián del viento de la primera generación, mi padre, Lucifer. - Dije ya esperando su shock por saber que el demonio era parte de la primera generación de Vongola - Bueno ahora me contaréis que ha pasado.

Así me resumieron todo lo que pasó cuando aprecio un viejo hombre con un mohicano en la cabeza su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una amplia capa de viaje, en su cuello se encontraba un collar con colmillos y en su mano derecha portaba un bastón coronado por el cráneo de un ave que no supe identificar.

-Anciano Talbot podría ayudarnos los anillos se han destruído - dijo al verlo el noveno

-Dejame verlos Timoteo mocoso-dijo para después acercarse a examinar uno de los anillos - ummm parece que aún estas vivo ummm ya entiendo bien, los anillos siguen vivos y piden ser reparados

,si queréis que sean más fuertes voy a necesitar esos anillos de bestias que portáis además de esto, "La penalidad" la sangre de Primo Vongola. Pero tened en cuenta que solo habrá un 50% de probabilidades de éxito si al activarlos vuestras llamas son débiles las almas de los anillos se destruirán

Después de que aceptasen y le entrégasen los anillos animales me acerque yo a él y nada más mirarme dijo.

-Asi que tu eres el hijo de Lucifer que tal está ese viejo dios.

-Así es mi nombre es Logan, mi padre está como siempre atareado en el infierno, a todo esto Talbot-san Le importaría mejorar mi anillo también, y por cierto no le hagas mucho caso a su alma lleva encerrado desde la última vez que mi padre y Giotto se vieron en la tierra.

-No hay problema pero voy a necesitar también ese otro anillo - dijo referendose al segundo anillo que llevaba el cual apareció en mi mano hace unos días con esos extraños sueños el cual tenía una cabeza de dragón grabada. - Supongo que sabes el peligro que hay.

-Aquí tienes, y no te preocupes conozco bien los riesgos por favor hazlo veo que puede ser necesario.

Así un rato después apareció con ocho rocas las cuales eran los anillos Vongola en estado latente después de su refuerzo, aplicándoles llamas el de Gokudera se transformó en una hebilla de cinturón el de Tsuna se transformó en dos anillos unidos por una cadena, cuando yo aplique mis llamas a mi anillo este brillo en un resplandor blanco y cuando mi di cuenta tenía sobre mi espalda una capa de cuero que se unía a mi ropa en los hombros con dos sujeciones en forma de cabeza de dragón.

-Enserio Ventus, papá esta es la forma que más me convenía - dije hablando con el espíritu de mi compañero de batalla el dragón Ventus el cual soltó un rugido afirmativo que fue escuchado por todos y un si en mi cabeza por parte de la parte del espíritu de mi padre que se encontraba en el anillo - Es definitivo no fue buena idea juntar a esos dos, pff...

Una vez pasado esto uno de los guardianes de Nono vino con la posible ubicación de la guarida de la familia Simon y el noveno nos encargo a la décima generación resolver el asunto, así partimos hacia la isla donde se encontraba la base de Simon y al llegar a la costa nos encontramos con los Simon y yo note una cosa rara en uno de ellos, concretamente que se encontraba poseído, aunque no dije nada en vista para ver que hacía el espíritu dentro del más mayor de los Simon en apariencia, después de ello contaron el motivo por el que odiaban a la familia Vongola, ahí fue cuando intervine.

-A ver, un momento Tsuna no se te ha ocurrido tratar de contactar con el espíritu de Primo que se halla dentro del anillo para preguntarle y que aclare la situación.

-¡Tienes razón! , por favor Primo podrías resolver la duda de que paso con Simon Cortazar y su familia.

Así apareció el espíritu de Giotto desde el anillo y aclaro la situación, más los de Simon no le creyeron a lo que les dije.

-Por la misma podríais invocar al espíritu de Cortazar y que os diga él su versión si no creéis a Primo Vongola.

Así lo hicieron y ambos nos contaron la traición del primer guardián de la niebla Daemon Spade y con esa información ya supe quien era el espíritu, su reacción ante la historia no hizo más que confirmarme lo y así me gire hacia el cuerpo que estaba usando un joven medianamente alto aunque yo le sacaría unos cuatro centímetros pues había dado un estirón hasta llegar al metro ochenta, (un par de centímetros más bajo de lo que soy ahora) llevaba un chapó color crema unas gafas de marcó amarillo arena, una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones abiertos sobre la cual llevaba una americana blanca a juego con sus pantalones y unos mocasines negros, tenía el pelo rojo con una perilla de chivo.

-Y bien Daemon como sienta ser engañado, y si te preguntas como se que eres tu no por nada " _el viento es el que aparta la niebla para hacer brillar el sol, impulsa la nube a juntarse para formar la lluvia y esta se convierta en la tormenta que produzca el rayo_ ", pues esa es su función en la familia dar impulso o frenar al resto cuando es necesario al tiempo que se mantiene rondando libre el cielo.

-Bien dicho hijo-dijo el fragmento de espíritu de mi padre que se encontraba en el Vongole Gear (accesorio Vongola) (lo pongo así porque me parece ridículo a día de hoy que el mio sea una capa) para posteriormente salir- Es inútil que intentes esconderte niño rico y por cierto tu ideal esta equivocado ella quiso que Vongola siguiese siendo como era y si no me crees te jodes y ten claro que tu del infierno no te vas a mover en unos cuantos milenios.

-Jajaja tu siempre igual no Lucifer - dijo Primo con una risa jovial cual niño a la que pronto se le unieron Cortazar y mi padre - Se nota que es tu hijo los dos sois igual de directos, poco más solo le falto sacar el espíritu de Daemon del cuerpo que está poseyendo.

-Chs mira que ocultabas cosas Giotto un octavo guardian, lo de los Simon, sin duda no tenias cabida en la Vongola que quiero crear.

-Papá dime ¿luz, oscuridad o última voluntad? - Dije en un tono aparentemente calmado pero en realidad estaba ya hasta los huevos del subnormal de Daemon - O mejor aún tortura psicológica con su amada - dije mientras dejaba asomar esa sonrisa demoníaca que asusta incluso a mi padre.

-Giotto parece que mi hijo quiere acabar con Daemon, ¿prefieres que rompa su mente o elimine su alma de la existencia?

-De ser posible ninguna de las dos pero visto lo visto quiero ver la última voluntad del viento en acción.

-Na, sabes que mejor empiezo con un poco de tortura psicológica " _Inprecantes prospera animo pura:Elena_ " (invocación del alma pura:Elena) - En eso apareció,

una hermosa mujer de rasgo frágil y delicado, tenía cabello largo ondulado con una mirada cálida y brillante llevaba puesto un vestido elegante con lazos alrededor de su cintura y cuello. - _Ciao signorina Elena, è un piacere conoscerti, ti ho chiamato per dirti cosa ha fatto il tuo amato Daemon Spade con la famiglia Vongola e per conoscere la tua opinione a riguardo_ (Hola, señorita Elena, es un placer conocerte, te llamé para decirte lo que tu amado Daemon Spade hizo con la familia Vongola y para conocer tu opinión al respecto)

Después empece a contarle todo lo que Daemon había hecho para crear "Su" Vongola, tras lo cual Elena dijo (lo escribo ya en español por pereza)

-Daemon, cariño aprecio mucho que quisieras cumplir mi deseo pero lo has entendido mal, lo que yo quería era que Vongola siguiese como lo que Giotto creo un grupo de protectores no lo que tu has hecho.

-Pero Elena lo he hecho por ti - dijo Daemon ya saliendo del cuerpo del guardián Simon.

-Bueno, Elena si quieres te puedo enviar de regreso al cielo, ahora tengo que resolver un asunto con Daemon así que ¿que prefieres volver o quedarte?.

-Me voy, muchas gracias por reunirme con Daemon de nuevo aunque solo haya sido un momento, Ciao-dijo para que al momento yo regresase su alma al cielo junto con una nota explicando que había pasado esperando que mi madre no se enfadase por perturbar a un habitante del paraíso (no se enfado, pero aún así me dijo que para la próxima avise antes que ese tipo de cosas pueden causar problemas)

-Bueno ahora Daemon es hora de jugar un poco, y para que veas que soy buena persona _Inquies reddi corpus_ (Retorno del cuerpo al espíritu intranquilo) - en el momento en el que pronuncie la orden Daemon paso de ser un ente translúcido a ser un ser corpóreo.-Bueno y ahora _Vongole Gear :_ _Armatura del vento empio_

-En ese momento la capa emitió un brillo cegador y diversas circunferencias de llamas de la última voluntad me rodearon y cuando cesó llevaba puesta mi ropa de cuando pasó a mi forma demoníaca con la excepción de que tenía el emblema de guardián del vento grabado en el hombro derecho- Okey esto si que es extraño, vale que esta ropa sirva de armadura y me sea cómoda para luchar pero es muy poco original, casi prefería usar el arsenal de Lucifer total la función es la misma salvo que esta armadura las convoca con más epicidad.

-Lucifer amigo mío tu hijo esta un poco mimado no? - Le dijo Giotto a mi padre

-¡Que va!, es solo que en lo que respecta a armas y demás elementos bélicos es un tanto exigente, te puedo decir que en lo demás es como un soldado, acata las órdenes sin protesta alguna.

-Claro pero también te golpeo por cada idiotez que haces papá que parezco más yo el padre que tú.-dije en lo que Daemon estaba extasiado por su cuerpo - Bueno ahora si has acabado de correr te por tener de nuevo un cuerpo es hora de tu paliza - dije esta vez a Daemon mientras sonreía de tal forma que el resto me juro después haber tenido la impresión de haber visto al Shinigami (más o menos con la apariencia que tiene el invocado por el shiki fuin por cómo me lo describieron) detrás mía.

-Jajajaja muy gracioso, pero ahora que tengo un cuerpo puedo usar el octavo tipo de llama, las fiamme della notte, soy invencible - dijo mientras empezaba a emanar llamas negras de todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que llegaba la policía de la mafia Vindice.

\- Tu afirmación tiene dos errores garrafales y son que esas son el noveno tipo y el creerte invencible, y te lo demostrare - dije mientras el bajo y las mangas de la chaqueta se prendían en llamas blancas - _Ti Existen e ti comando di venire attraverso il vento: Spada del Purgatorio_ \- cuando acabe de decirlo las llamas se unieron en mi mano derecha y empezaron a tomar la forma del arma que había convocado para después dispersarse y dejar ver una espada estilo medieval templario con una hoja de metro y medio de largo de doble filo de color negro con los filos en un rojo carmesí, la unión de la hoja y la empuñadura era un cráneo de demonio cuyos cuernos servían como protección de mano y el mango de la espada era de de madera del árbol de la tentación.

Sin más inicie mi ataque liberando llamas por toda mi armadura provocando el efecto de formar una potente corriente de aire que servia de barrera ante cualquier ilusión al literalmente disipar la Niebla, me abalance sobre Daemon con la velocidad justa para hacerle pensar que me podía esquivar para en el último segundo seccionarle el brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro al tiempo que la herida quedaba cauterizada por las llamas que lleve al filo a fin de que no muriese desangrado y poder seguir torturando le, después de eso empecé a hacerle cortes poco profundos al tiempo que esquivaba todos sus ataques en el último segundo para joder lo más hasta que llegó un punto en el que me aburrí y decidí cambiar de arma, todo sea dicho Daemon ya no tenia ropa sobre su torso y sus pantalones se vieron reducidos a una escusa de shorts. Solté la espada y está se desvaneció en las mismas llamas que apareció.

-Ventus cambio a forma liberada-Dije para que en un brillo mi ropa volviese a ser la que llevaba antes de transformarme, una camiseta de manga corta gris con el emblema del Yin-yang en el pecho unos pantalones vaqueros de un negro desgastado, unos tenis de tela negros, mi pelo recogido al estilo samurai por ser una ocasión especial y mi inseparable collar y a mi lado estaba Ventus en todo su esplendor, un gigantesco dragon occidental blanco de 2 metros de alto, 15 metros de largo y 10 de envergadura con un par de cuernos a los lados del cráneo, ojos verdes y su cola acababa en forma de lanza- Bueno es hora de acabar con esto _Kuchiyose no_ _Jutsu:Kuro_ -dije para que en una bocanada de humo apareciese Kuro quien había crecido hasta alcanzar los 5 metros de alto y 7,5 metros de largo(cuando mencione su tamaño anteriormente era en el momento en el que nos conocimos) - Hola Kuro te importa ayudarme hay un tipo aquí, ese el peliazul con peinado de piña, que debe ir al infierno por la vía más dolorosa.

-Claro amigo, aunque por lo que veo solo me has llamado para dar el golpe final-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa que devido a su apariencia le daba un toque más siniestro aún - por cierto ¿Quien es ese lagarto albino sobre alimentado?.

-Se llama Ventus, luego te explico el resto ahora ¿que tal si lo acabamos con un _Korabore Ninpō_?

-Me parece bien.

-Haya vamos, _Korabore Ninpō_ :

 _Kitsune to doragon no dai kasai_ (Ninjutsu colaborativo :Gran devastación de fuego del zorro y el dragón)

Y un torrente de fuego blanco y azul salió disparado hacia Daemon calcinandolo en cuestión de segundos y reduciendo lo a nada menos que ceniza, tras eso Vindiche se presentó ante mi y lanzaron sus cadenas para intentar detener más al mismísimo estilo del portador de Zarathras en los cómics de Marvel (me refiero a Ghost Raider) incendie la cadena que intento capturarme para con un tirón acercarme al tipo y agarrar al bebé que tenía en el hombro.

- _Guarda ex-arcobalenos se non vuoi andare dove dovresti essere tutti voi, è meglio per voi uscire da qui perché altrimenti estrarrò fino all'ultima fiamma dei vostri corpi, ¿Capito?_ (Mira ex-arcobalenos si no quereis ir a donde deberíais estar todos vosotros más os vale largaros porque sino extraere hasta la última llama de vuestros cuerpos, ¿entendido? )

-Como osas desafiarnos somos Vindiche la policía de la mafia - Dijo el que llevaba en su hombro al ex-arcovaleno

\--Hasta aquí habéis llegado - dije hastiado - _Assorbimento del vuoto della fiamma del vento_ (Absorción del vacío de las llamas del viento)-en el momento en que dije eso manifesté en mis manos un aura de mis llamas blancas y juntando ambas manos y apuntando a los Vindice y en ese momento un torrente de llamas negras salió de ellos en dirección a mi, al mismo tiempo saqué de mi dimensión de sombras un envase para llamas de la última voluntad que le había pedido a Talbot que me hiciese por si se daba una situación como esta así que lo abrí y deje que entrasen las llamas y en el momento en que la última ascua entró la vida de todos los Vindice terminó.

-No crees que has exagerado un poco-dijo Giotto con la mítica gota de sudor anime escurriendo por su nuca.

-Na en realidad solo he hecho lo que debía, esas personas deberían haber muerto hace unos 400 años más o menos, estaban llendo contra las leyes de la naturaleza.-dije y en eso me acordé de una cosa - Reborn llama al resto de Arcovalenos que hay un asunto que se debe tratar, posiblemente pueda eliminar vuestra maldición.

-No bromees con eso - Dijo reborn con una seriedad y frialdad nada acordes con su apariencia y que dejarían atemorizado a cualquiera.

-No bromeó, si todo sale bien debería poder hacer un trato con quien os maldijo, así que avísame en el momento que os contacte.

Cuando acabe de hablar llego el guardián de la nube Hibari Kyōya con ansias de batalla, cuando se iba a abalanzar contra los de Simon me puse en su camino para evitar un conflicto.

-Quítate de mi camino herbívoro - dijo con calma - o te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Tranquilo cachorrito es que acaso el cachorro de lobo quiere intentar morder a este gran zorro. - dije altanero mientras esquivaba todos sus intentos de golpearme -Así que eso quieres pues bien, - dije mientras sacaba de un sello en la parte baja de mi espalda un boken - preparate para ser desgarrado cachorro pero luego no me vengas gimoteando.

Y así empezó un combate que duro una hora y media, más por aburrimiento por mi parte que por cansancio pues Hibari estaba ya luchando inconsciente o más bien dormido, conmigo como ganador al inmovilizarlo para que descansase.

Luego de esto nos reunimos con el guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi que había sido herido por un miembro de Simon y curado por un viejo conocido del resto de guardianes un tipo llamado Byakuran, tras todo esto entrene física y mentalmente a Tsuna para aumentar su autoestima y como resultado empezó a sacar mejores notas y hasta se armo de valor para pedirle a la chica que le gustaba una cita, poco después Rebor me aviso de que Cheker Face les había contactado y de hay cuando les fueron a avisar de una batalla para librarse de la maldición aparecí yo y pedí hablar con él y trasdecirle como mantener la esencia de las llamas que custodiaban los Arcobalenos vivas sin necesidad de sacrificios el libero a todos de la maldición más no recuperaron su apariencia adulta sino que siguen con la apariencia de bebés salvo la Arcobaleno del cielo por tener una maldición diferente.

Bueno y aquí se acaba el capítulo, se despide Logan actual príncipe del Inframundo y Guardian Vongola del Viento


End file.
